Always Mine?
by Give.As.All.Ur.Cookies
Summary: a jared and kim story; "Hey, umm, could I borrow a pen? I promise I will give it back! Unless secretly you're a teacher..." I said. He raised his head to look at me. His eyes connected with mine and his mouth dropped open. *warning rated T for language*
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's P0V**

_Bleep Bleep Bleep Blep-Blep Bleep-Bleep Bleep-Bleep Bleep-Bleep-Bleep Bleep-Bleep-Bleep_

I groaned as i smacked my hand off the most annoying alarm in the whole world! Who on gods earth would think to buy you a alarm clock that buzzes and bleeps faster and louder the more you ignore it, as an Christmas present!.. Ohh yeah my mum!...

I groaned and rolled over in my bed pulling my phone of my night stand with me... wow _**7:30**__ lovely!_ I closed my easy trying to catch some more sleep but as usual my sister Samantha completely ignores the '**DON'T COME IN... I AM SERIOUSE I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OF AND FEED IT TO FLUFF IF YOU EVEN STEP A FOOT IN MY BED ROOM...AND YES I AM AWARE THAT FLUFF IS A CHIWAWA BUT THE POINT STILL STANDS'** sigh... typical no matter how threatening you be towards that freaking disturbed freak of what I am obliged to call my 'sister' she acts as if she owns the world and no one could lay a **freaking finger on her!**

"Rise and shine my beautiful sister of which I adore!" she sang coming in my bed room and heading for my curtains... not so fast there sis I thought and rolled over to catch a leg and yanked on it _**hard!**_

"My ass!" I whispered just loud enough for my sister to hear as she fell to the ground. I giggled but I was not equipped for my sister's next move as she pulled her leg and yanked me out of bed to!

"Not to day gorgeous!" She said in winning tone and got off the ground and let the offending light in my bed room. Wow what a **freak**... if it wasn't bad enough that my sister, thats 2 years younger than me, gets up before me and always seem to be the star child, she is also way stronger! What the hell? I thought when I finally turned 16 I would be the one that would be doing what she is now!

"Get ready if you miss the bus to the rez mum ain't driving you! You will have to walk!" she said sweetly as she skipped out and started to sing her annoying morning whistle. ''Wow well thanks Sis so feeling the love! Ohh don't mind me I just love my friend the floor'' I mumbled as I got off the floor and began to dress in my school cloths.

As the bus drove in to the school gates I could see one of the most freaking amazing sights my easy could ever see on a Monday morning..._Jared..._umm just the thought of his name sends shivers down my back and makes my belly full of butterflies, god help me! I murmured as I got off the bus and headed towards my locker... which just so happened to be next to Jared's... I wonder how that happened, I mentally winked. It's called skills my dear friend or swapping... whatever you feel is a better term!

''Ohh, Kim!'' I turned to see Lucy, my best friend skip down the corridor earning he a couple puzzled looks and a smirk from Mr. Connelly. Wow what is with everyone? Am I like the only one that hated the thought of school... well except when it's a day I have English and maths... those days are awesome.. wink wink! I wonder why?

''Hey!'' i said " you look like you have just drank a whole bottle of energy drink! What has you excited my good friend? I am so intreaged to know!" I said imitating my favourite London accent which I know gets Lucy in the 'gossip' mood. God I am sneaky!

"Well..'' she began. ''A certain someone named 'Asher Till' just asked me out!'' she squealed. I covered my ears to avoid permanent damage to my loving ears. Lucy has had a massive crush on ash since.. well I can remember! Way before I realised I had feelings for Jared.

I covered her mouth as to help dull the sound people where staring and I don't do public displays. I am more of a 'in a class room of people I am comfortable with and then I will be confident' Sort of person.

"Okay, okay! Calm it!" I whispered. "You're making a big fool of yourself!"

And then HE walked by and gave his signature 'ohh, someone is excited' look at Lucy. A sudden course of jealousy, cruised through my veins making me want to go over to Jared and kick him in the face!, why dose Lucy always get the looks from the boys? Ohh yeah because I am plain old Kim who nobody but my friends would even give a second look to. So in an attempt to change my minds subject ice cream was on the agenda.

"So what did you say?" I said to Lucy.  
>"Are you insane? I said yeah!" she squealed at my face making me stagger back.<br>"What does my sanity have to do with this?" I said giving my mock offended look.  
>"Wh-" Lucy started<br>"No apology not accepted!" I said.  
>"Bu-"<br>"no buts how very dare you question my sanity!"  
>"What just-"<br>"What? just because I am thick don't make me insane!"  
>"Wh-"<br>"Well you're not a very good friend now are you?"  
>"No I-"<br>"No you aren't!"  
>"Well-"<br>"Well you will buy me an ice cream after school? Ohh you are defiantly a charmer! Pick you up after trigonometry!" I said ending the conversation and earning myself a free ice cream! Hell yeah that is how I roll ladies and gentlemen!  
>"Wait-"<br>"And ohh by the way you are paying! Thanks!" and with that I skipped off towards my first lesson peeping back to see a confused Lucy! Awesome!

The only problem with being in English is the fact that you sit next to arguably the hottest guy in the whole entire world but he never looks, talks, or even acknowledges that your right there next to him! Wow what a lovely class! I don't help that Lucy is stuck at the back and keeps texting me saying that ash keeps texting her! Wow the romance in the room is so over rated! Lucy is all like:  
>''God he is so fit as hell don't you think!''<br>and I am all like:  
>"I guess in the sort of 'you could do him but you would have to be a little drunk' kind of way''<br>and then she is all:  
>"Well that's only because your sitting next to your dream hunk who may or may not even know you exist!"<br>I was like:  
>"Wow low blow, thanks for that one!"<br>and she's all like:  
>"Welcome! :D"<p>

As soon as English was over I had to say! I was so relived! I can't stay in a place where you always feel teased of your emotions! I mean I have had to deal with it for what 3 years now! I think enough is enough! I need to find a new fantasy and find someone in my league at that!


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way over to Lucy's science class after last period. Ice cream time! I waited outside the door for her to come out; the teacher must have had a go at her! She looked really pissed. Jared walked by with all his mates saying something about an overreaction; I looked back at the door to see Lucy speeding out the door looking almost drawn to tears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm it! What the hell happened in there? Did Mr. Adams have a go at you?" I said as I reached my hand out to stop her. She swung round and launched her fist at my face, but I grabbed it and pushed it out the way. "Hey no violence thanks! I don't feel like whooping your ass today okay?" and she burst into a fit of tears; running off towards the science toilets. I began to get worried as I rushed off after her; what the hell happened in there!

I stopped outside the door and put my ear to the door, crying and whimpering was all to be heard. Slowly I opened the door and tip toed in; the last thing I want is for her to feel the need to try and punch my face again...  
>"Lucy?" I hissed. The crying ceased and a worn out Lucy immerged from a cubical. She looked a mess! "What happened? Is this about the ice cream? I mean I know I am crafty and all but honestly! It's just an ice cream! I promise I won't get extra toppings!" I said trying to calm the situation down. Lucy giggled then burst into another fit of whimpering and tears.<br>"No you doughnut! It's not about the freaking ice cream!" I gave a relived 'phew' earning me a giggle from Lucy which was soon over taken by tears that now streamed down her face.

"Well what's wrong with you? Is it ash?" and as his name left my lips, a whimper left hers followed by tears and anger... ohh god! "Okay oh-okay!" I said as she began to lash out; kicking doors and hitting walls, which made her yelp. Making her angrier by the second! I got scared and made an escape to a cubical. After about 2 minutes the anger ceased and crying was all that was to be heard.

"Lucy? Are you ready to tell me what happened?" asked as I opened the door.

"He, he, he did it for a bet..." she said through her hands that where smothered on her face as she bent over the sink.

"What?" I questioned. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I always respected ash as a person who would took after Lucy and make her happy! I must be hearing things! The ash I new would never do such a horrific thing!

"I said 'he did it for a bet'" she said. Removing her hands from her face and standing up straight to look at me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was in lesson and I took my seat next to him and I was so happy we chatted and laughed and giggled! I so believed that he cared that he was as in to me as I was him!" she said. " but then one of his class mated let it slip that he had a bet with one of his friends that he could get me, easily-" she didn't even Finnish her sentence before I stormed out the bathroom and was so very lucky to find ash walking down the corridor away from me! Thank you lord! I owe you one!

"OH! Ash!" I shouted as I speed walked in his direction. He swung his head round to look for who was shouting for him, he saw me and began to walk a little faster. Ohh guilty consonance already?

And with that I ran catching him by his arm and slung him against the wall.  
>"So, what's all this about a bet?" I said casually. Casual is always more treating in my opinion.<p>

"Um-"was all he said before he tried an escape. Oh hell no I put my hand on his chest so he couldn't move.

"So how much did you bet?" I asked. Honestly interested, I just wanted to know before I beat the shit out of this guy!

"£10" he said. Wow that's low clearly he needed no encouragement... maybe I should go soft on the guy... naaahh he is such a prick anyway for accepting a bet instead of just doing it!

"Ohh quite low..." I mumbled before I slapped that smug face of his." But hey, if you mess with Lucy you're going to regret it! Girl code! Or best friend code either one! They both say just about the same!" and with that I punched the 'pretty' face of his. He lunges is fist at my face and attempts to punch me back, but fortunately a pulled it out of the way pulling it behind his back, turning it to make him face the wall. With my other hand I grabbed the back of his head and smacked it against the wall.

"hey ash?" I asked sweetly. "if you talk to Lucy, go near Lucy or even breath on her I will do a lot worse than a black eye and a slap, a broken nose and a broken arm... yeah let's just say you've been warned!" I kicked his leg hard, making him fall on the ground. With my foot I kicked him in the crotch, which made him yelp like a little pussy. "Ohh and if I was you I would keep this to yourself, I wouldn't want everyone knowing _**I**_ got beat up by a girl." I walked away and mumbled ''pussy'' and walked back in the bathroom. Giggling at the thought of me actually getting beat up by a girl... oh how I make myself laugh.

"Sorted, let's go for ice cream!" I said grabbing her hand and making my way out of the bathroom. "What did you do?" she hissed.  
>"You will see tomorrow!" I said giggling at the thought of ash walking to school broken and battered!<p>

We walked in 'Sasha's scoops' and ordered our ice creams. I had 'Black forest wolf' which is black forest gateau ice-cream with cherries and mini little wolf shaped chocolate pieces and Lucy got 'Dog's dinner', I know it sounds crappy but it's like forest fruity with white, black and milk chocolate chips; freaking awesome flavour!

We sat down and ate our ice cream peacefully. Till Lucy began to sob into her ice cream, for god sake cannot even ice cream moments be sacred form tears!  
>"Stop it!" I moaned "he isn't worth your tears!"I put my hand on her shoulder, not looking away from my ice cream making her giggle she knew how I felt about 'Black forest wolf' no matter what I was not going to look up and Officially ruin my ice cream moment! But I couldn't help it! And the tear stained face put me of my ice cream!<br>"Ohh thanks, I only just got to know this beautiful ice cream and here you are making me not want to see our time through to the end! Thanks!" I giggled. She smiled and out of the corner of my eye I could see a couple making out. It was customary for Lucy to look and see if we knew them because that would make some serious gossip!  
>"Lucy, who are the couple kissing?" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear me. She gave a peek and she immediately froze, she looked back at me with worried eyes, ohh no ash couldn't of picked up some one that fast could she, I mean he... Giggle giggle. I swooped my head down towards the table and glanced over at the couple. OH MY GOD... Jared was sitting with a girl who, after my earlier sight, can only assume is his girlfriend. I sorted the look on my face and looked back at Lucy.<p>

"Hey do you fancy having a sleep over on Friday night?" I asked casually. She looked surprised but agreed, we chatted for a while on what we should do and we settled on whether or not to play truth or dare when we heard a massive fuss being made by the till witch made us look over in astonishment. Jared and his 'girlfriend' were complaining about something to do with a credit card and the price of their ice-cream and saying they had it all wrong!  
>"Wait you have got to be kidding me! We bought what... 2 ice creams and a coffee and that by my calculations is about £3.50! Not freaking £5!" he shouts. Wow he is so sexy when he is angry we could make such a good team, me and him! I pulled myself together and showed Lucy my disgust for anger problems...<br>"Anger management or what!" I mumble just low enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy giggles.  
>"You can talk! You beat up my ex-boyfriend because he bet he could get me easy!" she whispers' giggled I have to admit it does make me sound like a nut case. And with that we decided to make a move. "Let's go!" I say as I stand up and walk up towards the till.<p>

"Did you see his face!" Lucy giggled as we walked home. "He looked so pissed!"  
>"its weird I mean I have never seen him act so freaky before!" I said hitting a serious note in my concentration on all my memories... I was right every time I ever saw him he was always the cute smiley Jared that would make all his friends laugh and his girlfriends fall for him!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As the bus speed towards school I saw ash walking in. Let's just say he did not look good! His 'pretty' little face was complete with a giant black eye, and his arm was complete with a cast, his nose was covered by a brace and he was limping his way into school... wow, I did that! I so underestimated myself. I giggled whilst all the teachers covered their mouths with their hands in shock at the sight of ash's face and arm... I almost immediately felt guilty! Wow I am so not right in the head! All he did was make a bet... my god I hope that Lucy doesn't feel too bad about what I did.

"hey, Kim!" I turned away from my locker to see Lucy skipping her way down the corridor... maybe she is happy about it. Or she never seen him yet... nah have you seen the guy he is so messed up that sort of stuff don't go unnoticed. "So I saw ash... what the hell did you do?" she said giggling. Wow she is taking this so well... I wonder why?

"Kim?" she asked confused. I shook my head trying to work out what Lucy was on about.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"What did you do?" she asked looking really interested.  
>"I will tell you later... I got to get to class okay?"<br>"ttyl then..." she said and she walked off towards her first class.

The week went fast and before I knew it, it was Friday and Lucy was getting on my bus to get to my house. "Hey, Lucy?" I asked.  
>"Yeah?" she said bringing herself out of dream land.<br>"Something's up with Samantha! She has this thing where she is acting too happy!" I said.  
>"Ohh do you think it's a boy?"<br>"I don't know but hey it would be nice if you had a chat with her, I am getting worried... I am not really going to speak to her about stuff like that!"  
>"Sure, she's like a sister to me!"<br>"A hyper, crazy, Taylor Swift loving sister!" I said.  
>"Yeah and that's what makes her, her!" Lucy giggled.<p>

We get inside the house and head up to my room. We talk for ages but finally the subject that has been nagging me all week arises! Finally...  
>"So what do you think is up with the Jared missing school charade!" Lucy asked me.<br>" I don't know but I am starting to believe what people are saying about him taking drugs... it's weird did you realise that he was proper filling out the past couple weeks? He got so much taller!"I said.  
>"No, I think you have been studying him to much!"<br>"I don't know but have you realized that this is the longest that Jared has ever been off school, I have to admit I really miss seeing him in lesson's and down corridors." I said. And it's true it's like the school is different without his presence.  
>"God I am starving!" said Lucy.<br>"Order pizza?" I asked. Suddenly Samantha burst through the door; Lucy and I looked up astonished. Then my crazy sister put her hand in the air and shouted."I want meat-feast pizza!" and turned to leave. What a creep.  
>"Creep..." Lucy and I mumbled at the same time.<br>"I heard that!"Samantha shouted. Making me and Lucy burst into a fit of laughter  
>After we called the pizza place up and ordered our pizza's we went back to talking about my favourite topic... Jared!<br>"Are you sure you haven't realised how super fit he has been looking the past weeks? I mean he must be on steroids!" I explained.  
>"I know what you mean! There's a rumour going round that he is hanging around Sam Uley!" she said.<br>Ohh no... That can't be good! Sam Uley as a reputation for sucking up to the elders! It's like 'who died and made you king?' we always thought he was a normal guy for years and years and his old girlfriend Leah was so nice, but one day he went missing and when they found him there was so much stuff happening and he kept to himself for ages! Ever since then I have barely spoke to him, my mum used to be friends with the elders you see, and when Sam became such a big part of the community and no one would tell her why so she lost connections with them. So really Jared hanging out with Sam is so not a good thing, I hope he is not sucking up to the elders and being all 'ohh hey do you need someone to kiss your bum? Because when Sam is done I am happy to help!' that would just be freaking tragic!

_Ding-ding-ding!_

I looked at Lucy and we had a simultaneous thought... 'Pizza' we both smirked at the connection we had of know what we both thinking just by the look on our faces'.  
>"Door!" I hear Samantha shout and before I know it I am up and heading down the stairs with Lucy right behind me. But I look down the corridor to see Samantha flirting with the pizza delivery guy... I better get a closer look, so I make my way closer to the door and guess who I see?... Freaking Embry!<br>Ohh Samantha has a crush on Embry Call! How freaking cute! And by the look on his face he is not far from feeling the same... look at her fiddling with her hair and being all giggly... awww that's what has been up with her... she is under Embry's little finger and he doesn't even know it! I look back at Lucy and I can tell she is thinking the same... time to break this cute moment my belly if rumbling.  
>"Ohh heyy, embry, didn't know you knew Samantha!" I said. Suddenly Samantha gave the creepiest evil eyes ever! It literally looked like she was going top slit my throat if I said another word and ruined their moment... wow so felling the here sis!<p>

"Ohh yeah she in my English, art and product design! Weirdly we sit together in every one of them!" embry said looking a little bit awkward. I gave Samantha the 'yeah I wonder how that happened!' look. And Samantha just winked. That sneaky girl, she so fancies him now and it is so plain to see!

"Any way here is the money!" I said handing it over and taking the pizza's from his hands."Thanks!"

"Well we are going to leave you to love birds alone and head up and play..." Lucy said giving the suspension. "Truth or dare!" we giggled and ran up stirs leaving Sam's pizza on the bottom step.  
>Soon after as we set up our padded area in order to make us feel comfortable...<br>"Mum?" I shouted.  
>"Yeah honey?" she said back.<br>"You go any blankets I can borrow?"  
>"naaahh sorry but you can check the airing cupboard!" she said. Me and my mum always have a weird relationship... I was always in charge of the food and she did the rest... it usually was always order in pizza and on the odd occasion I would make salad and pasta risotto... our relationship was always one of which was routine and never really changed!<p>

I walked out on to the landing and I could hear voices coming for down the stair; I peeped my head down the stairs to see Samantha and Embry still talking.  
>"How long have you had this job?" Samantha asked flirtatiously. God I hope I don't look like that when I flirt! Her slim body sitting next to Embry on the step, the contrast in skin colour was amazing, everyone here was rather dark and musky, we were the ones that stood out on the rez, our ancestors moved here about 50 years ago so I am from here it's just my descendants haven't as of yet picked up the colour... funny really.<br>"Not long, it's my first week..." embry answered looking at Samantha with caring eyes awww how cute.  
>"And you won't have it long if your boss finds out you have been slacking off!" I giggled. Samantha shot me a deathly look and looked at embry with sympathetic eyes...<br>"You don't have to go! Do you?" she whispered.  
>"Your sisters right I should really go... see you tomorrow!" he said with a wink. Making Samantha giggle her little face off. Wow how the hell am I related to that! And with that embry made his departure and Samantha skipped of singing some Taylor Swift song; something to do with marriage and speak now... wow I need to buy her a decent album for Christmas... I blame mum for that!<p>

I grabbed the first blanket I saw and made my way back into the bedroom where Lucy was sitting day dreaming. I sat down and put the blanket down.  
>Truth or dare time!<p>

2 hours later:

I have-

-walked around the house completely nude for 5 minutes... making my mum wonder what the hell we were up to.  
>-asked my mum how you would know if you where pregnant.<br>-slapped Samantha across the face  
>and lay on my bed making sexual noises for 2 minutes straight.<p>

Lucy has-

-Screamed out the window that she likes bananas... much to the annoyance of the neighbour's.  
>-ran naked around my garden.<br>- peed on my neighbour's lawn  
>and drank a whole bottle of pop as fast as she could... making her feel ill.<p>

It was now Lucy's last dare before we were going to go to bed.

! I dare you..." she said in deep contemplation "to draw in your book 'kim4jared' and make a whole pager full ... I mean in your school book!" ohh no!  
>"Which one?" I asked. Please not English, please not English-<br>"you're English" she said with a smirk. Ohh no! I sit next to Jared in English! Ohh Kim live on the edge! Do it. I told myself.  
>"Okay!" I said and went down stairs to collect my book and bring it upstairs.<p>

5 minutes later I had filled my whole back page of my book with hearts and 'kim4jared' bubble writing. Followed by my name with Jared last tacked on the end... didn't look that bad!  
>"Happy?" I asked<br>"yeah" Lucy said with a yawn.  
>"Bed time?" I asked.<br>"Yup!" Lucy said.

I rolled over and sighed... another day. The light streamed in the window and I could see Lucy on the air bed... fast asleep. I watched as the light twinkled through her dark blonde hair and her across the covers covering her small frame, I had to admit I was jealous of her, she was always the one with the boys, to be honest I hadn't even had a real 'boyfriend' per say, just thoughts boys who looked at me, tried to show some care but as soon as I showed it back they had already buggered off and found some slut of there fascination, when I told Lucy that that was the case she immediately judged me as a 'loner' or summit! I took most of my middle school life to actually show her that I wasn't really the problem in relationships. _**I am just so plain! **_I am just like anyone else and it makes me sick to think I could be classed as the same! I am not special, or pretty. My dark brown hair just lays there helpless, my figure is not what anyone would call perfect! Not that I am fat, no that's not the case; its' just that I feel like I have no figure, always the same, never changing.

I heard skipping down the corridor, ohh no its Samantha! And before I knew it she was in my bedroom sitting on the end of my bed with a massive grin slapped on her face. Why is she so happy? Ohh embry has clearly had an effect on her.  
>"Morning you two!" she said with a mass of energy.<br>Lucy and I groaned. We had plans to go see a movie today maybe a bit of shopping. I look down to see a fairly pissed off Lucy... don't blame her! But hey no one forced her to have the air bed!  
>"Hey, mums' making pancakes she sent me to ask if you too wanted any!" and with that the sweet smell of pancakes and cinnamon drifted in the room. Making my belly rumble. I looked over at Lucy who was already getting dressed and I followed in suit.<p>

"Morning girls!" mum said as we sat down at the counter.  
>"Heyy mum" I said.<br>"Hello" said Lucy.  
>"Hey can I have syrup on mine?" I asked. I knew Lucy liked syrup and I didn't want to make her all awkward.<br>"Yeah" said mum.  
>"Can Lucy have some too?" I asked.<br>"Yep"  
>"good good!" I said "I am so glad that the office doesn't require you to work on weekends mum! Anymore at least" I said casually. "We would never get these awesome pancakes on a Saturday morning!" I giggled. I heard something clatter behind me. Lucy and I whip our heads round to see an awkward Samantha who had just dropped the brush she had been using. I giggled at her and her awkward look. What a weirdo... she makes me look like the normal one.<p>

We got in the cinema and sat down with our popcorn and chatted for a little about stuff, but suddenly we were disturbed by a loud chatter coming from behind us, it sounded really familiar. I looked over behind us and guess who I see! Samantha and Embry... Can I not just watch a film? Well at least I know that they are going out now...


	4. Chapter 4

Jared's POV:

I opened my door and a whoosh of cold air hit my face, for some reason this journey had seemed very hot and bothering, I walked over to Lizzie's door, she was sat inside looking confused as to how to open the door, I opened the door for her and she looked up at me in relief. I can't believe Paul talked me into going out on a date with this chick, she seems nice and all but I don't really go for blondes.  
>"How did you do that?" she asked as she hopped out of the car. Her blond hair bouncing as she swung around to grab her bag.<br>"What, opened the door?" I asked, stifling back my laughter.  
>"what is that what it's called?" she asked looking dumb founded, I had heard that she was stupid but come on, a door, be serious, even my little cousin Alex knows what a door is and how to open one!<br>"Yes, did you not know?" I said.  
>"No!" she said, looking up at me with her big dumb eyes.<br>"Well never mind, what kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked, we were now sitting down in 'sally's scoops' looking at their menu.  
>"What does this say?" she asked. Handing me her menu pointing to 'vanilla', are you serious? I thought to myself as I looked up at her innocent expression.<br>"Vanilla" I said, looking back at my menu. I could tell my tone had hurt her feelings because she let out a small "ohh" and put her sad pouting face on, which was soon covered with confusion and I could tell she couldn't read another word, she glanced up at me and then back at her menu, clearly to scared to ask about another word, her lips tried to mouth out the word but clearly she was having trouble, she looked like she was about to cry, ohh god.  
>"Here let me help you" I said in my kindest tone. I leaned over to guide her through her menu. I looked up at her eyes and she looked down at my mouth that was now trying to explain to her the black forest wolf was my favourite ice cream and that I thought that she should try it. I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, I new she was waiting for. She pulled her fingers through my hair and brought my face closer to hers. She moaned in my lips, I pulled back thinking this was getting too carried away when she suddenly bit my lip, with a wild growl.<p>

I pulled her hands out of my hair and moved back to my menu. She gave a sulky 'humph', looking back at her menu.  
>"What is this one?" she asked. Pointing to 'Jamaican-me-crazy', I let out a small sigh and smiled.<br>"Jamaican-me-crazy!" I said.  
>"Charming!" she said in an irritated tone. God, please say this is joke! No one and I mean no one, it that dumb!<br>"No, that's the name of the ice cream!" I said.  
>"Ohh" she said blushing."I think I am going to go for that one..."<br>thank god she has finally chosen. I got up and made my way over to the counter.  
>"Where you going?" she hissed, I looked back at her eye's that looked like they were on the brink of tears.<br>"Going to get the ice cream" I hissed back. I carried on walking towards the counter. I ordered a 'black forest wolf', a 'Jamaican-me-crazy" and a cup of coffee, for me.  
>I gave my £3.50 over and began to walk away, when...<br>"Excuse me, sir" a sickly sweet voice came from behind me. I turned to see what she wanted.  
>"Yep?" I said popping my 'p' in frustration. Frowning just the tiniest bit.<br>"You only gave me £3.50" she said.  
>"And, I am not leaving a tip if that's what you're on about..." I said in growing frustration, who she thinks she is asking for a tip.<br>"No, of course not, you only gave me £3.50, your bill comes up to £5" she said "sir" she added on the end in an act of courtesy. And with that I snapped.  
>"Wait you have got to be kidding me! We bought what... 2 ice creams and a coffee and that by my calculations is about £3.50! Not freaking £5!" I shouted, she jumped back in shock, and almost immediately Lizzie got up and ran to my side, trying to calm me down.<br>"Please sir calm down, you are making a scene!" she said. But I couldn't fire ran through my veins and my mind wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't concentrate on calming down.  
>"Are you taking the piss?" I shouted "do I look like an idiot?" I asked. She shook her head violently and looked at me then the cash register and then back to me, out of panic she checked the bill again.<br>"Ohh," she whispered, she blushed bright red and looked back up at me, by then I was seeing red and my arms where shaking violently.  
>"Ohh?" I screamed.<br>"Ohh, I am sorry sir your right. I got it all wrong, please carry on with your day" she said taking a shuffle back. I couldn't control myself and with that I shoved Lizzie's ice cream in to her hand and stormed out.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked as we got to the car, I opened her door and swung round to go get in my own. I have never been a violent boy but right now I am fit to murder.  
>"Sure" I said in my most steady voice. I jumped in the car and started it; I looked over to see a Lizzie buckling her belt, looking confused, how did she even get tin then car in the first place?<br>I leaned over and took her belt clopped it in and sped off.  
>"Where do you live?" I asked. Trying really hard to keep my cool.<br>"Thornhill Street" she said in a flustered voice. Luckily that wasn't far and id roped her off outside her house of which she pointed out on the street.  
>"Bye" I said in a slightly rushed voice. And with that she hopped out the car and didn't look back as she walked over to her door with her ice cream in her hands; I knew I was going to feel bad about it soon but I needed to get away and have some peace, I turned the radio on in order to calm me down but the radio button broke under my hand and that was the last straw, fire ran through my veins and my vision was compromise with a thumping blood red. I pulled the car over and got out; there was no way I was going to drive anymore. I felt a burn rip up my spin and I yelped out in pain.<p>

I heard a wolf howl and I looked around confused. The anger died and I walked back towards my car, I attempted to open the door but all I saw was a paw scratch the paint of my truck. I froze as I shifted my hand side to side, nope defiantly a paw. I began to panic when Sam Uley voice came to mind and I could hear his talking to me.

_Jared? You fazed, keep calm, we had a feeling this would happen  
><em>_**what do you mean, 'I had a feeling this would happen', I don't understand!  
><strong>__Calm down Jared let me explain, you remember the stories you where told as a child about us being descended from wolves?  
><em>_**Yeah**__  
>well we are, but there are a few of us that are still wolves just, we change into wolves, we are werewolves Jared...<em>

Then everything went black.  
>I woke up still disorientated. I looked around and I was stuck in the middle of a forest, what a bizarre dream, I thought to myself, I tried to sit up but to my horror I found that I was still in my 'wolf' form. I froze and sat still, ohh no, please no, please don't do this to me lord, I don't want to have a special power, I don't want to be a 'werewolf', I just want to be normal , I let out a whimper followed by a howl, I looked to my left to find, Sam standing there in his human form. I looked back down towards the ground but next thing I knew I didn't feel alone.<p>

_Jared, I am so glad you are awake, I we ran all the way from across town to find you! Your car is at home, Paul drove it. However I had to drag you here. Closer in to the wood so no one could see us, for obvious reasons._

_**Wait, wait, wait, how can I hear you and Paul has already changed? This is messed up man, stop all this joking about, I want to go home! **_

_Jared, calm down and then we can take you home, I am not joking you are a werewolf! You can't go home as a werewolf!_

_**Change me back, oh lawful one! Please, I am starving I just want to go home! **_I let out a small whimper...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When we were walking out I looked across the street to see who else than ash. How could he come out in public looking like that, well the blackness of his eye had gone down a little. I started to push Lucy along as I didn't want her to see him; she has been through enough with that boy. But I was too late she had already seen him and before I knew it she was half way across the road going to speak to him .He was with a tall guy I couldn't see who it was but I could kind tell who it was. How could he of got there so fast it must have been impossible. OH wait he must have got there when and Lucy went to the loo.

When I got across the road Lucy was shouting to ash but he just turned to look who it was then he started to try and run but Lucy wouldn't take that as a no.

"Ash, ash please stop I just want to talk" Lucy shouted

"Lucy she told me not too" he replayed

"She doesn't know what she is talking about just explain why, why you would do just a thing I thought you liked me "she instead he told her

But before he could Embry had pulled him away. Lucy turned and she looked as if she was going to burst into tears again. When we got to the car park where we were meeting my mum and her brother, Sam was already there, we know why.

When i got home I could see that my black berry was flashing it had a picture of Lucy on it because she was calling me, so I answered

"KIM" she shouted

"Yeah Lucy" I replayed

"I have booked to go to New Zealand for 3 weeks "she said in such a happy voice that sounded like her again.

"Oh gosh, Lucy, why?" I asked shocked, my mind was filled with images of school with out her; I wouldn't be the same without her crazy 'hey' and our silly conversations about random stuff.

"Because I need to get away from here, away from some people" she replayed.

"But what about me, is it me that getting away from "

" No Kim if you really want to know who it is, well its ash I can't sight of him as I'm still in love with him " she told me

"What you still love him even after what he did too you" I asked

"Yh even after what he did to me that's why I need to get away" she said

"Ok Lucy if it's really what you want" I said

"Yes it's really what I want Kim it's only for a few weeks then I'll be back and I'll bring you something " Lucy said In her somewhat her happy voice (more like a really high pitch one that no-one gets expert her sister that is )

"Ok Lucy I'll really miss you. When are you leaving?" I asked her (in what she says is my sad voice)

"Tomorrow I have packed everything and I have talked to school and there sending the work to me in emails they understand that I'm going on holiday to see family" "Kim I have to go I'll call you when I get there in your time not New Zealand "

Then she hung up and she was gone my best friend off to New Zealand for a few weeks, how long is a few week is it 2 weeks or one month or longer. I didn't know but, hey I am going to miss her.

I rolled over in my bed and seated my head down, my eyes filled with tears at the thought of going to school without seeing her. Soon after my eyes closed and I drifted into a new world of dreams.

"_I love you Kim!" Jared breathed in my ear as I lent over to pick up my exercise book of the edge of the table on his side. I froze and my heart began beating like crazy. I looked up to see his gorgeous green eyes and immediately got lost in them, my mind was cleared blankly and I began to mumble "oh,oh,okay" not believing what I was hearing had, had many dreams like this before so it was no surprise this . I slid back in to my seat. I bent down to lift a pen out of by bag and I was so sure I felt a hot hand placed on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine and making me drop my pen. I bent even more to retrieve it as the hand on my back began to travel. I curved around my hip and began to pull me closer to him. I looked up to find a smirking Jared. My heart stopped and spluttered out into a full on sprint. I placed the pen on the table and tried to escape his grasp, but he had other ideas and tightened his grip to a painful point, I let out a yelp and the now bruising side of my body and I immediately slapped his hand away form me. He pulled my hand out of the way and grasped my chin with his other. He lent his face closer to mine as he liked his lips and –_

I woke up to a thump and found I had squirmed my way of the bed. My head was dewed with a thin sheen of sweat and I found that my heart was beating much faster than usual and my hair was matted in sweat. I got up and made my way over to the bathroom and slipped inside the door. My head sank into the cool water as it ran down my burning hot body. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body down with a berry radox. I shut off the water and slipped the towel round my wet body as I stepped out. I slipped on the mat and went tumbling down. I hit my head on the basin, I felt my mind go fuzzy and next thing I knew everything went black.

"Kim..." I heard a whisper come from a distance. My body was trapped and I couldn't move everything was black and I felt caged within my own mind. There was tapping on the door but I couldn't seem to make myself fully awake, like I was trapped between awake and non-awake. I tried to scream but nothing was coming out. I felt a weight on my body like something was holding me to the ground. Everything went quiet.  
>"Kim?" came from the door and I new it was my sister Samantha but nothing was helping I tried to move or even open my eyes, but they felt weighed down like they were stapled down . I tried to scream but all that came out was a hum. I found myself on an edge trying to keep myself as awake as possible but I slipped, and everything went completely black like more black than I have ever seen before. My mind was removed from the situation and I left to join dream land.<p>

My mind flickered through memories and my head burned with a heat that burned my scalp. My mind flickered to a memory of Jared and I when we where children, when I first fell in love with him. His hair was swept to the back and was long and bobbled like it was now. Gorgeous smell wafting past me as I sat in my seat in nursery, he flashed me a grin that sent shivers down my spine. My face mimicked it as he sat in down on the table where we were playing with playdoh. Even back then I new he was a one of a kind. He was so much kinder than all the other little boys and he would let the other girls play with the jigsaw after he was finished.  
>My mind flickered to another memory of year 1 where we were sitting on the carpet learning the alphabet and Jared had decided he was the class clown and would make silly rums up; making all the girls swoon and fall for his beautiful eyes that were complete with is dashing smile.<br>My mind flickered again to a memory of year 2 where Jared had his first girlfriend and the sight of him kissing her gagging lips making anger and sad; my brain was overwhelmed with, what I now know was jealousy.  
>My mind flickered to year 3 when Jared had his second girlfriend and then to year 4 with his third and my mind began to hurt with the jealousy that filing it to the brim and threatening to spill over. My mind was flickering fast to all his girlfriends, their faces changing as they his gorgeous face. My heart began to beat fast and my head hurt, feeling like it was threatening to explode. Soon the flickering stopped and landed on the girl I had seen him with in 'sally's scoops'. My head burned deeper with the images of her all over him, moaning into his lips... fire fan through my veins as I got jealous of that freak of nature touching my Jared... <em>my Jared.<em> My gorgeous, sexy, muscular, tall, dark, knight in shining armour. My mind filled with smiling pictures of Jared almost as if there was a film/ slide show of photos and videos of him laughing and joking with his mates... my heart sank as I realized I had never made him laugh before, in fact I had hardly had anything to do with him, I had barely had a word out of him more than ''pass 'as a pencil" and "excuse me" or even "sorry" when he would bump me down corridors, but other than that it was as if I didn't exist to him.

The black mess faded into a gray and there was lights flashing past me in a rhythm. My eyes tried to open but they couldn't I could only tell the lighting flashing past my eye lids. Then I fell again deeper than before and I could hear my heart beat thudding with extreme loudness that it felt ear splitting.  
>"Kimberly" I could hear my mum's voice, as if from a distance. As though she was shouting over a crowd of people. Just like before I tried to communicate but I couldn't it came out as a mumble just lower than the faintest whisper.<br>"She has fractured her skull, she is bleeding badly and she has a sprained ankle, but that should heal with a day or two." A lady said. Her voice was filled with authority and I could only guess she was a doctor, I could hear my heart beat slow and become a steady pace.  
>"Ohh no, she has slipped" she said<br>"what?" my mum hissed. She hissed with a scared tone almost as if she didn't want to know what the doctor had to say.  
>"She has slipped into a coma" she said in a grave tone. And all that was to be heard was sobs and crying, there was a second person crying and judging by the fact that it wasn't customary for the doctor to cry I guess it was the only other person that would cry after me... Samantha...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_  
>Samantha's POV<p>

I got my body out of bed as by body told me nature was calling. I could hear Kim in the shower and so I waited outside for her to get out. Finally the water shut off and there was a sigh. I could hear her shifting about inside. Suddenly there was a thud and everything went quite.  
>"Kim..." I said sleepily. There was no answer. I decide that nature was calling a bit too strongly so I slugged down the stairs to the other spare bathroom. I finished up and walked back up towards the bathroom. I pulled on the handle so I could brush my teeth, guessing Kim would be done by now. The door was still locked so I poked my head around her door to see if she was in, she wasn't in her bed room.<br>"Kim?" I said getting worried. There was still no answer so I walked over to mums bedroom and poked my head round and decided o get mum. "Mum" I said in a hissed tone. "Kim's in the bathroom and I can't hear her moving about! I heard a thump I need your help to see whets happening!" I said. There was a moan and a shuffle and then a sigh. I could tell by the sigh she thought I was making too much of a fuss and doubting was as bad as I said it was. "She probably dropped a bottle or summit, go back to bed" I moved back to the bathroom door and started banging on it. There was still no answer. That has to be the last straw I got a pin out of my hair and picked the lock. (I learned it when I was in the guides... came in handy) I opened the door to a horrifying sight. Kim was laying on the ground surrounded by blood, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body. She still looked like she was breathing and the basin had a small dab of blood. I screamed, like my life depended on it; but in this case it seemed that Kim's was depending on it. Mum rushed out of the bed room to see what was up, she was wearing her old pink robe and her grandma night cap she thought was 'cute', don't ask me why.  
>Mum rushed past me into the bathroom where she screamed and fell to her knees. Her rob started to soak up the blood she swept around the body to see what had happened. My face ran with tears and I fell to the ground to help mum out. My cloths covered in blood as I checked her pulse just to see if she was still alive, to my relief I had been right. I let out shaky sigh as I looked up at mum to see tears rushing down her face as she held my sister close to her heart. My eyes stung with tears as they ran, I let out a shaky sob. I broke, in to a full on tear fest and the smell of the blood making me feel sick. My chest heaved and I reached over to the toilet and let out a stomach full of bile, into the water.<br>"Get the phone" mum choked out. "Get an ambulance.  
>"Okay" echoing in the toilet, as my chest heaved again. I stood and wiped myself down and ran from the room.<p>

As the ambulance arrived the paramedics covered me with a blanket to keep me warm. The street was dark and street light where one of the only things to be seen. The blue flashes of the ambulance lights lit the houses and brought the neighbours beady eyes out of their windows to see what was going on. I breathed the fresh air as I stepped out of the house. The air was cold and crisp with a hint of winter coming on. I sighed as I followed the stretcher that was holding my sister, into the ambulance. The young paramedics eyed me up as to assess the damage on me, I had to admit, I wasn't looking amazing, my pyjamas were covered with blood and splattered with sick, but I wasn't the only one, mum where just as bad but Kim was defiantly the worst. The paramedics assed her and said that the damage didn't look to bad and that there was q 99% chance of survival. So I had nothing to worry about.  
>"Are you okay? you look shaken.." the paramedic said.<br>"Well it's not every day you walk in on your sister unconscious and covered in blood on your bathroom floor" I said with a hollow laugh.  
>"of cause yes, I guess your right..." he said, his dark brown eyes falling to the ground, he defiantly wasn't as charming or as handsome as embry but he wasn't far off, his hair was swept to the side in a short cut. He had a small bony face that looked like it was meant for a magazine father than the A&amp;E department. My eyes travelled down to his paramedic suit and I had to admit, it was attractive, you can resist someone in uniform, sexy as. I looked back up to meet the paramedics eyes as his eyes travelled over my body, a wave of pleasure ran through me as his expression didn't seem sad. Wait, what? I what am I thinking I am dating embry, <em>embry.<em> What am I doing? I looked away and my eyes met with my sisters still body, the only movement was a slow breathing that was making her chest rise and fall. But as my head worried about how Kim was half of my brain wondered what embry would be up to right now. Ever since we had started dating thoughts of him where infectious if it thought about him just as an over thought it would over take my mind and I would be thinking about him for hours for no apparent reason. My mind travelled to thoughts of Kim and the first night embry had asked me out. It was when he came to the door to drop our pizzas of, romantic I know, but hey it's original. Kim and Lucy had escaped up stairs when he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend I almost fell over with joy and we had our first kiss there, it was magic. Soon after we talked about random stuff, just because I wanted to spend time with him. Until Kim ruined the moment with her outburst. I laughed at how typical she was.  
>The ambulance stopped and the doors opened, 2 paramedic guys helped the one that was eyeing me up to get the stretcher out. I held mums hand as we walked in with them.<br>We walked down the corridor as they rushed Kim away into the emergency room. The doctor assed he and we just stood there refusing to move, claiming that we weren't going to leave her side. About 10 minutes later, the doctor had strapped Kim up to a heart monitor and we were watching her heart beat at a steady pace. It speeded up the tiniest bit and became quite fast after a couple minutes.  
>"Kimberly" mum said. Trying to keep the sobs in that where threatening to invade her. I looked at the doctor who was walking towards us.<br>"She has fractured her skull, she is bleeding badly and she has a sprained ankle, but that should heal with a day or two." A lady said. Her voice was filled with authority, she was so calm; like this happened every day, I could hear her heart beat slow and become a steady pace.  
>"Ohh no, she has slipped" she said, spinning round to look at the monitor, I didn't understand, wasn't a slow pace a good thing?<br>"What?" mum hissed. She hissed with a scared tone almost as if she didn't want to know what the doctor had to say. I looked at her in astonishment, as her eyes filled with fresh tears.  
>"She has slipped into a coma" the doctor said in a grave tone. My heart stopped and a loud sob broke the short silence, I was a mixture of mine and mums, tears filled our faced and my face screwed up and burned with pain. I held on to mum who broke into my harms and we held each other, hoping this was some hurtful dream.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Samantha's POV

I woke up with a head ach, my cloths still stained form Kim's blood, making my mind come back to the reality of the events of last night. I slipped out of bed a headed over to the mirror, where I was met by a tear stained face, blood stains soaking the rim of her cloths and her face was a white as a sheet. My heart sank as I realised it was me, last night's mayhem had taken a tole on me and I slipped in to the bathroom where the ground was still stained with blood, I went to the toilet and walked down the stairs. Mum had been sitting at the table all night, I looked at her. Her face was of pain and despair, all hope had gone, she didn't believe in luck... never has.  
>"Mum..." I whispered my voice cracking. She looked up at me and sighed.<br>"Go have a shower and get changed, we are going back to the hospital to be with Kim..." she said hollowly. I nodded and decided to go get a change of clothes to get into after the shower. I grabbed the mop on the way up the stairs and mopped the blood of the ground and cleaned the bathroom up. I walked in my bedroom and grabbed my skinny jeans and my yellow tank top with my yellow and black hoodie, a change of underwear and my favourite towel of my radiator. I hopped in the shower and let my cold blood stained feet warm in the hot water. My cold fingers burned in the water as I washed my body and hair with my favourite apricot shower pack. I shut of the water and hopped out. Wrapping a towel round my now warm body. I dried myself down and placed my clothes on. I grabbed my bloody cloths and dropped them in the corner of my room. I walked over to the airing cupboard and picked out some new bed covering. I changed my bed and my mums and put them in the wash along with my dirty cloths.  
>"Mum, I need your dirty clothes for the wash" I said. She looked up and nodded she went up stairs and next thing I new she chucked them from the banister down the stairs like I would for her on a weekend. I stuffed them in to and set it to wash. I went to look for my trainers, I pulled them on and grabbed my blackberry of the charging spot, and I had 2 missed calls from Embry... ugh. I called him then and there.<br>_*ringing noise*  
>"Samantha!" I heard Embry sigh with relief.<br>"Hey" I said in a hollow tone.  
>"What happened? I heard about the ambulance taking your sister away!" he said in an urgent tone.<br>"Yeah... she fell in the bathroom and bled like crazy and we called the ambulance, she has... she has..." my voice cracked and the boulders of pain crashed down on me.  
>"Samantha?" Embry said worried. I sobered up and sniffed back the tears.<br>"She slipped in to a coma, Embry, a coma" I said steadily. He went quite.  
>"What you doing now?" he said after a while.<br>"We are going to see her in the hospital..." I said.  
>"I am coming" he said and put the phone down on me.<em>

I put the phone down to and walked up the stairs mum was getting dressed, her hair was still a little wet from her shower.  
>"Mum, Embry is coming to the hospital with us... "I said. She turned and nodded not wanting to get into anything. Just then the door bell rang and I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see a worried Embry call. As soon as he saw me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his torso, I melted into his arms and felt a wave of relief wash through me. I sighed into his chest... he was so tall, I was covered with him. I heard a cough from behind me. I didn't want to let go and clearly neither did Embry, I swung him round so his back was towards the door. And I peeked under his arm to see mum looking at me.<br>"Let's go!" she mouthed.  
>"Yeah let's go..." I said.<br>I pulled away a little to see embry staring down at me. I smiled up at him, I felt so much better with him around. He beamed down at me, as we walked out towards the car. Embry let go and gave, me reassuring eyes as he walked back towards mum, I walked up to the car and sat in the back. Mum walked over and sat in the back with me and embry got in the driver's seat and started to drive towards the hospital. Clearly they had had a chat about my mum's heath and Embry had decided to take control as the male figure. It was weird, since dad left us back when I was 8; I had gotten use to a house full of girls. It was unusual to have a male figure taking care of us both through this.

The car pulled up outside of the hospital and embry parked it in the patients block. We got out and Embry walked over to my door and helped my shaking frame out. I was horrible to be back here; it just made it more and more realistic as we walked over towards the doors and made our way to the checking desk. Mum dealt with her as I rested my head in Embrys' arms. Mum turned to me and gave me the half nod and we walked to the elevator. Luckily there was a free one there we got in and waited. I held my mum's hand soothing her stressed hand, with massaging circles. The doors opened and we walked over to the ward mum led us to. We walked down the corridor and into a small room that held Kimberly's limp body, the heart monitor was still pumping away and she had fluid attached to her arm. I broke into shaky sobs as I saw my sister's bloody head bandage. I broke down into Embry who held me. I could hear mum sobbing into her hands Embry and I let out our hand to welcome her to our hug and she joined with no fuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

I looked around the form room to find Kim was nowhere to be seen, neither was Jared... weird.  
>"I wonder what's up with Kim today." I said.<br>"Did you not hear?" Rebecca asked.  
>"Hear what?" I asked.<br>"She's in a coma in the reservation hospital." Rebecca said. I looked at her wide eyed. A coma? Are you kidding me I was only away for 2 weeks!  
>"How long has she been out?" I asked.<br>"2 weeks... I heard though she is on the verge of waking, the doctors have been working really hard to help her heal" she said.  
>"Heal?" I asked confused.<br>"Apparently she fell in the bathroom after a shower, she hit her head on the basin, Samantha, her sister was the one to find her, she was soaked in her own blood... ugh" Rebecca said shivering. And with that I got up and walked out. I got out of school and headed out towards the hospital, I didn't care, I would take my punishment, and attendance report isn't that bad.

I got to the checking counter at the reservation hospital and asked where Kim was and she gave me the room number and floor destination. I got in the elevator and set to go to the 2nd floor. I got out and when to ward 8 I walked down the corridor to room 5 and peeked through the window. There lay Kims sleeping body, I creaked the door open and slipped through. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the end. She looked so peaceful; there was a pack of grapes next to her bed. I was soo hungry, I leaned over sneakily and nipped one out. I popped it in my mouth. I sat back straight. And looked back at Kim. Her eyes where open and it scared the hell out of me. I jumped back. She looked at me sceptically.  
>"You did not just eat one of my grapes?" she said with a smirk. I brightened up at the sound of her voice; it had been so long since I had seen her, being in New Zealand had defiantly taken it's tole on me and had brightened my opinion on life. I had a lot to talk to her about.<br>"Nope" I said returning her smirk. "Any way, I came back from New Zealand last night, came to school this morning to find that you weren't there and Rebecca helpfully informed me that you had slipped into a coma after falling in your bathroom..." I said looking down at my hands.  
>"Yeah, not exactly what I wanted..." she said awkwardly. I looked up to see her staring out the window.<br>"You silly bitch... what the hell did you slip on?" I said jokingly. I saw a smile inch onto Kim's face and that's all I could ask for.  
>"The shower mat..." she said with a little laugh. I looked her in the eyes and she had that sad look deep inside,<br>"so how long have you been out, of the coma I mean..." I said.  
>"A day or two" she said looking down at the small bed table that was piled with hospital food that looked like it had just been received from a sick bucket. "Getting out in by Monday," she said deep in thought.<br>"what was it like, being in a coma..." I asked  
>"different, have you ever felt half alive before, it was like being deeper than a dream like it was just black but all you could hear was your own conscious. Now and again I would come to shallow patch and I would fall into a dream, time felt like noting, like I was only out for 12 hours instead of 240. I was out for so long... I lost so much blood, I never knew." She said looking up at me "I have haemophilia... it's extremely rare for a female whose mum never had it, I got it from my dad, I just got diagnosed... that's why it was so sever, I was born with it, but it has progressed over the years, now I am at a fatal point.." she said barely more than a whisper.<br>"Haemophilia?" I said confused. "what's that?"  
>" a dysfunction with your blood clots, basically it prevents me from having long term scabs, so I bleed for longer than most people, as I said it is rare for a female to carry it, extremely rare... but not impossible" she said in a grave tone. "Thankfully I haven't got any complications, which is also rare but thank god, if I had had the complications I would have known ages ago that I had it" she looked up at me "oh and my ankle has mostly healed over the past week or so, thankfully, but I am going to have to have a brace on it for a while. "She said. It went silent for a while as I watched her looking down at her hands fiddling with a neckless locket, I had never seen before.<br>"What's that?" I asked.  
>"It's a locket; I woke up from the coma with it round my neck. Sam bought it for me with embry. They have been hanging out for a while now, every time have seen her she is attached to his arm." I said with a smirk. I laughed along with her. She was still playing with it. I held my hand out for a silent approval to have a closer look. She looked up at me and then back to her locket then to my hand, slowly she placed it in my palm. I took a closer look, it looked expensive, it was shaped as a heart and had decretive flower patterns covering every inch of the solid gold, there was little diamonds embedded in each flower making the locket shine. I smiled as I opened it up, there was a picture of Samantha and there mum inside. Samantha picture was of her with a goofy grin, it didn't look like had been taken that long ago, and there mum had a small smile gracing her pretty face, both looked very cute. I closed the locket and looked at the other side there was a small engrave meant in the back on a small gold plate it read:<br>'Always Here'  
>so simple and yet so moving, I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face, I looked up at Kim who was smiling at me. I passed it back to her. She looked at it one more time before putting around her neck. And sighing heavily.<br>"So when you have to leave?" she said, looking sad.  
>"Well, I am going to skive school today, soo all day!" I said, her face brightened up considerably.<p>

8 hours later it was about 6 o'clock and I decided it was about time to head home, I bid my farewells and make my way out of the hospital as I saw Samantha and embry walking out of the elevator a gave a small wave and she returned it with a smile. I walked out of the I got out of the hospital and got the buss home, I used with what was left of my dinner money, I had spent most of it on Kim getting decent food from the hospital cafe, why they never just fed them that stuff in the beginning was beyond me. I sat down on one of the seats to the left there was hardly anyone on the bus, I looked out the window as we sped away to 'St Ruth's drive'. It was dark as the winter was setting in. The lights flashed past the buss as it zoomed down the street, the lights became a slur as my eyes began to drag down, I was exhausted and I just felt like going to bed. The buss stopped and I found it was at my stop already. I got of and began to make my way towards my house. Suddenly I heard a rustle come from the other side of the street and I looked over to find ash walking in the same direction as me. I looked down as to not get noticed but it was too late.  
>"Loo" he hissed from the other side. I didn't look up. "Loo, hey Loo!" he hiss a little louder, I couldn't resist it; I looked over to see him staring at me. Anger rushed through me, how dare he, one minute it's no I don't like you because of Kim the next he is attempting to come and talk to me. What is wrong with is guy dose he just like does he just like to play with girls emotions.<br>"What do you want?" i asked in an irritated tone. "Come to hurt me some more?" I said. With a sneer.  
>"Of course not!" he said shaking his head. "I just wanted to see if you where okay!" he said reaching out for my hand. I pushed it out the way so he wouldn't touch it.<br>"I'm fine" I said angrily.  
>"You don't seem it, loo" he said.<br>"Don't call me 'Loo' my name is 'Lucy', sort yourself out mate, your pathetic!" and with that I quickened my pace, in an attempt to get away, but he grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him. "Dude, get the hell of me!" I said. He backed off holding his hands in the air.  
>"Just hear me out" he pleaded. I understood the feeling of not being heard so that you could explain my actions, and I could sympathise with him so I gave him a chance.<br>"Fine" I said crossing my arms setting my face with a raised eye brow.  
>"Okay" he said clearing his throat "I am really sorry about the whole 'bet' thing... I really regret it"<br>I nodded along "okay" I said.  
>"I really like you Lucy..." and with that he leaned down and connected his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and weakened my arms and wrapped them around her neck. I could feel his tongue slip along my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I agreed happily, opening my mouth for his tough to take control. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and I could feel my heart beating like crazy against my rib cage. Time stopped and everything around me was frozen and all that mattered was these few moments when he opened my mind to thinks I've never see, because when I was kissing him my senses came alive it was like the puzzle piece I was trying to find, fell right into place, he was all that a takes, I couldn't believe we had waited so long. Slowly he pulled away and I rested my head against his chest, his arms had found their way round my waist and he lent his head against the top of my head. I sighed in contentment. "I was just to sacred of what people would think... you know how I have a reputation to up hold and you are, well not one of the slag's that they expect me to date!" he mumbled.<br>"Why should it matter?" I said moving away y to see his face, glowing under the street lamp; a simile crept across his face.  
>"Your right" he whispered. "Would you like to be my real girlfriend?" he asked, with a gorgeous grin.<br>"Umm, yes, I think that would be acceptable" I said with a smirk, he returned it, and leaned down for a second kiss.

**\\ Next chapter Jared comes into play / **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9, I decided, for Jared and Kim, I would put a combination of my favourite chapters of new moon and twilight all together, I wonder if you can guess what chapters they are! :D enjoy **

Chapter 9

It was second to last lesson of the day and it was English, I wasn't looking forward to it. I sat down carefully minding my brace, my head burned with a fire I wasn't use to, as I picked through my bag for my books. I put them on the table and began to stare off into space. I had got back just yesterday from the hospital and mum said that I should stay off for a while to 'clear my head' but I refused to listen I wanted to go. Even more than I needed! I had missed so much and I missed socialising with my friends. Suddenly my eyes were drawn from my minds wander to Jared walking in the room. He avoided eyes with everyone. I pulled my eyes away from his firm looking pecks to his drawn back face, he looked almost furious. It was worrying. I peeled my eyes way to look back at the teacher. She was beginning the lesson. A felt a radiating heat slide down my side, it sub sided my head ach and made me relax. The teacher began writing on the board; I looked for a pen so I could begin writing down the work.  
>I dug through my bag for a pen, but I didn't bring one... I realised I had used it that time on the dare Lucy had set me to draw 'kim4jared' crap in my book. For god sake, I looked round for Lucy to see if she could lend me one but she was too busy sucking on ash's face. I slumped back in my seat. Rebecca was sitting in the seat in front of me and I had to take my chances. I kicked the back of her chair lightly with my good foot. She swung round to see me. She raised an eye brow as if to ask ''what the hell do you want?" I smirked, she had hated me since year 8 when I 'stole her best friend'... kind of pathetic that she still hasn't gotten over it.<br>"Got a pen?" I asked.  
>"Nope, only got one for my self... should have sorted you out..." she said viscously.<br>"Sorry, I forgot when I was in a coma to pick one up from the hospital store" I said acidic-ly. She turned around and slumped back in her chair.  
>'*cough* "bitch" *cough*' I choked out.<br>'*cough* "slut" *cough*' she choked out.  
>"Faggot" I said.<br>"Whore" she said.  
>"Arse wipe" I said.<br>"Cluts" she said.  
>"Go fuck yourself Rebecca, I maybe a cluts but at least I am smart!" I said.<br>"I wouldn't count on that, Kim." She said.  
>"Oh, and I am going to take advice of a pug ugly whore?" I said; she had no come back. I looked around for another person to ask, but there wasn't anyone else I new very well. I looked up at miss and asked to borrow a pen but she came out with some bullshit line of how I always 'steal her pens'. I only had one last resort, except from ask someone I don't know, but otherwise I could only ask one person. Jared. I turned my head to the side; to face Jared who was drawing in his book, probably doing the work with no fuss.<br>"Hey, umm, could I borrow a pen? I promise I will give it back! Unless secretly you're a teacher..." I said. He raised his head to look at me. His eyes connected with mine and his mouth dropped open. He stared at me, like he had just decided something, weird I hope he decided he was going to lend me a pen, because I am desperate. He just kept staring at me. It started to creep me out.  
>"Can I?" I asked. He collected himself together, and he closed his mouth letting out a little cough, to clear his throat.<br>"Can you?" he said questioningly.  
>"Borrow a pen..." I said smirking this wasn't the usual Jared; Jared was usually on top of his game type of guy! Maybe I have found his week spot... interesting.<br>"Umm, yeah sure..."he said. As he lent down to pick up his bag and rummage through his bag, finally he picked out a red pen. He passed it to me.  
>"Here, so, what's your name again...? I forgot" he said, didn't surprise me he 'forgot' so I wasn't to up it's not like we had talked much over the years.<br>"Kim..." I said.  
>"Kim" he said dreamily. This kind of freaked me out.<br>"Yeeeehhh... anyway, thanks for the pen Jared." I said.  
>"You know my name?" he said confused.<br>"No, what was it again..." I said jokingly, he let out a loud laugh. "wasn't that funny.." I mumbled as I began to doddle on the edge of my book... it was too late to begin to write down what the teacher was saying, she was off on one of her rants about 'verbs' and 'adjectives'. My head began to burn again with a horrible headache. I rubbed it in an attempt to sooth it. Jared noticed; an immediate pained look graced his gorgeous green eyes.  
>"You okay?" he said.<br>"Yeah, I just got a headache." I whispered.  
>"do you need anything, need to go to the nurse?" he said, I could understand if he cared a little but the way he was on about it, it was like it was the end of the world.<br>"Yeah I am going after lesson..." I said.  
>"Can I come?" he said, I was taken aback by his forwardness. I didn't mind him coming, actually I would love for him to come, but it was weird, he what I had known him for years but one lesson had changed it all.<br>"Umm... why?" I asked the question that was nagging on my mind.  
>"Umm... to help, you know, make sure your okay..." he said obviously searching his brain for a decent reason. I didn't want to push him on it, because as much as I wanted to know why he cared so much, I really wanted to be with him some more.<br>"Sure, I guess..." I said. Raising an eyebrow.  
>"Good..." he said with a cheeky smirk. I felt my cheeks blush, it was so irrational! It was like he was flirting with me, wait... is he.<br>"Great..." I said returning his cheeky smirk. He smiled his signature smile, which would fall the girls to his feet helplessly, even though I was sitting down, I could feel my knees go week. We just kept staring at each other, but it didn't get awkward, just more and more intense. Soon the bell rang and is stood and collect my books, I shoved them in by bag and stood behind my chair waiting to be dismissed.  
>"Oh and here's your pen" I said. He looked at me confused. Then it cleared up and he smirked.<br>"Naaahh, keep it! you will need it for your next lesson." He said. His smile returned and my knees when week, miss finally dismissed us, and the cluts I am I tripped on the table leg, I went tumbling down towards the floor, I closed my eyes in anticipation, but the floor never met my face. Instead, a pair of strong, hot arms wrapped around my body, pulled me back to a standing position. Once I was balanced again. I turned to see Jared.  
>"Thanks" I said, blushing.<br>"No problem" he breathed in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. I felt a wave relaxment wash through me as his hot body pushed against my back. I pulled away.  
>"Seriously thanks" I said.<br>"Seriously no problem" he said with a smirk. I smiled back, I headed towards the door, and turned to see Jared still standing there staring at me.  
>"Coming?" I asked with a smirk.<br>"Yeah..." he said, as he glided, yes glided towards me. I opened the door and left, I we walked along the corridor, Jared a couple steps behind me. Finally we came to the nurse's door and knocked lightly on the door. Finally there was an answer.  
>"Yeah?" a sickly sweet voice came room the other side of the door. I slipped the door open and stepped in. The nurse was seated in the small chair placed in front of desk with a computer. There was a small doctors bed in the other corner behind the door and the walls where decorated with posters educating you about hosipital-ly things. I walked in and stood just a meter away from her.<br>"Could I have some 'paracetimol'? I have a really bad headache" I said.  
>"Of cause" she said as she put her hand in the little draw of her desk. "I heard about the whole hospital, coma ordeal, are you okay now?" she asked.<br>"Yeah I am fine I think, I was a bit of a shock though, I think I need to change my medical requirements, because I found out I have haemophilia... you can sort that can't you?" I said casually. She looked up at me shocked, but then rained it back and gave a quick nodded. "Thanks" I replied as she passed me a small pack of two tablets. "Could I have a cup for the drinks machine?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed one from the dispenser on her desk. I walked out with a "thanks again" and wandered over to the drinks machine, Jared followed, like a little puppy.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, what's haemophilia?" Jared asked as I swallowed my last tablet.<br>"Oh, it's a sort of blood difitioncey; I have low blood clots..." I said.  
>"In English..." he said confused.<br>"I don't get long-term scabs, my bloods to thin; basically it takes twice as long to heal than other people." I explained casually.  
>"So if you got cut or hurt you would heal slower than a normal human?" he asked.<br>"Thanks for the whole 'normal' stab, but yeah basically" I said. He looked shocked, and his eyes showed a sad yet possessive look. The bell rang for last lesson and I bid fare well to Jared as I headed towards science.

I sat down in science and got my book out and Jared's pen. I doodled for a while as the teacher rambled on, but a word caught my attention, it was the word 'blood'. My head snapped up as I caught the second word 'types'. My heart froze. I really didn't want to check blood; I had seen enough of it in the past week or so. Suddenly sir started to talk about pricking fingers. I put my hand up immediately after he was finished his talk. He came walking towards me.  
>"Yes Kim?" he said pleasantly.<br>"Um, do I have to?" I said, trying to bargin my way out.  
>"Of cause you don't, I heard about your whole hospital thing, I hope your okay now..." he said genualy interested.<br>"Yeah I am good" I said not really wanting to get into it with the science teacher.

I looked around and saw someone prick there finger. My stomach turned and I could feel myself feel week and sick. I needed to get out.  
>"Sir I need to get out" was all I could say before I left and threw up in an in outside the class room. I saw Jared coming down the corridor, why was he out of lessons? He saw me and rushed over.<br>"Kim?" he said. "Kim? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked. He put a hot hand on my back, rubbing in a circular motion, I threw up another load. Soon after the teacher came out of his room he came towards us.  
>"Jared?" sir said. "What are you doing out of lesson?"<br>Jared looked up from me to sir and simply said "toilet" sir nodded.  
>"Kim, are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" sir said.<br>I laughed to myself; I had literally just been there. "Yeah" I chocked out. Just before my belly chocked up some more Flem. I sighed into the bin. I think that's it. I pulled my head out completely. And wiped my face with the tissue that sir provided." I'll go with her sir, just so she gets there safely" he said. Sir just nodded.  
>"What's your teacher's name? I'll tell them where you're going..." sir said.<br>"Dr Avison" he replied. The teacher simply nodded and walked back in his room, I sighed.  
>"Are you okay?" Jared said in his most sexy voice, but you could tell he didn't know the effect he was having on me, just about everything Jared dose, makes my knees go week.<br>"Not exactualy..." I said, a worried look washed across his face. The way he attempted to hide it showed just how much he really cared. "My stomach it just a bit sore, is all" I said hoping to make him feel better. He just nodded his expression not changing as we began to walk towards the nurse's office. We got there in no time and before I knew it I was knocking on the door.  
>"Come in..." the lady said. I turned to Jared and mouthed 'stay here' he nodded. I just really didn't want the nurse seeing Jared again mindlessly wandering after me; she might get the wrong idea. I walked in and sat down in the chair beside her desk. She looked up from her laptop to look at me; she did a double take and had to look at me twice. "Kim, what's wrong? Why are you back here?" she said.<br>"I was in science and they are doing blood typing, let's just say I didn't fare well and ended up throwing up in the bin outside the door. I still feel faint and my stomach is aching like I just ate pure acid." I said. She nodded. She looked back at her computer for a second then back to me.  
>"well, seeing as its last lesson and if you go back I can tell your just going to get more ill, you can head home early if you want" she said with sympathetic eyes. I nodded and began to walk out of the door. When Jared slipped thought the door.<br>"Thanks miss" I said just as he came through the door.  
>"Miss," he said "would you mind if I took Kim home, I really don't want her driving in this state." I cringed; wow he really knew how to be settled. But a little twang inside of me was ecstatic that he actually cared, it felt weird knowing someone really cared, not that I didn't know that my mum and sister cared and stuff, just it was more settle when they did it. But Jared cares, wait Jared cares. <em>Jared!, my Jared cares if I am sick, <em>I felt my head go light and I had to hold on to the table closest to me to keep me up. Wow really, Jared, _my Jared_, I felt a rush of irrational excitement rush through my blood. I couldn't help the smile that was layer across my face. It was just so weird, this must be a dream, and I must have fallen asleep in English. I pinched myself to try and wake myself up; it didn't work. I sighed in contentment; I looked about coming back to reality. Jared was just standing there watching me. _Awkward._  
>"What did she say? I didn't hear..." I said. With a half smile.<br>"She agreed, just when she saw you grip the chair like it was a life line" he said with a cheeky smirk. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
>"Sure what?"<p>

I said.  
>"Why where you pinching yourself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"I will answer if you answer my question..." I said with a smirk.  
>"What your question?" he said with a grin.<br>"Why do you care all of a sudden? You know you don't have to, yeah?" I said. He stopped and his face went emotionless. Then it went to a thinking face. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Finally he found the right words.  
>"Kim... one day I promise I will explain better but for now, let's just say I want to help" he said, cryptically. But I wasn't going to let it go, so easy.<br>"Why do you _want _to help?" I asked. He shook his head.  
>"Naaahh, naaahh, it your turn, why where you pinching yourself?"He said with a cheeky smirk. I froze inside. I wasn't about to tell him that he was my dream crush and I wondered if I was still awake. So I pushed around it as much as I could.<br>"I was wondering if I was awake or if I was still in the coma" I said.  
>"Why would you wonder if you were still in a dream...?" he asked puzzled, he pulled the sexiest face when he is puzzled.<br>"Wait it's your turn, why do you want to help?" I asked. Crossing my arms, with a cheeky smirk, he sighed.  
>"Because I really like you Kim, okay?" he whispered. I smiled on the inside and the out. He is soo sweet; I have wanted him to say that since I was like I was 16. I just wanted to hear him say it again.<br>"What was that?" I asked. Smiling greatly. He looked at his hands,  
>"I really like you Kim..." he said I little louder. The smile raised my cheeks so much that it was in pain.<br>"Pardon?" I said. Just not wanting this moment to end.  
>"I really like you, Kim" he said loudly.<br>"Shhhh, no need to shout I heard you the first time..." I said. With a wide smirk.  
>"We better be going home..." he said. Changing the subject, hoping it wasn't going to come back to me. He looked up from his hands and grinned as he saw me smiling. He nodded and we made our way out to his car, I got the bus to school so I kind needed a ride unless I was going to get the main bus, I was so glad he was taking me home, otherwise I would have to pay... he opened my door for me, I blushed my face off.<br>"Umm, thanks..." I mumbled. His smile widened, as he made his way over to his door. He sat down and put his belt down as I did the same. He put the key in the ignition.  
>Never in my whole life, would I have thought I would be seated in Jared's car, it was so insane. I smiled even more as we began to leave the car park.<br>"So, you never said, why did you think you were in a dream, or still in a coma?" He asked. I sighed; I thought I had gotten myself out of that one.  
>"Because..." I said wondering if I should tell him the truth or whether it would creep him out. I was going to take my chances, I mean; it is probably a realistic dream anyway.<br>"Because?" he asked.  
>"Because I really like you to Jared..." I said.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"I really like you" I said.<br>"What?" he said  
>"you heard me, don't be ignorant" I said looking out the opposite window.<br>"Okay, but why would that make you think you where asleep..." he said. I could hear his smile in his voice.  
>"Because... it's unrealistic, I still don't know whether I am completely awake or whether I fell asleep in English." I inhaled really hard. Oh my god, I might have fallen asleep in English! He is probably listening to me snore right now! I felt my heart cry with pain.<br>"What?" what's wrong?"He said, pulling the car over to the side of the curb. I put my head in my hands as Jared stared at me scared, and worried.  
>"Ohh, myyyyyy, goddd!" I said dragging on each word. I felt a hot hand on my back. "He's probably hearing me snore right now, ohh for fuck sake!" I said.<br>"Who?" Jared asked. Confused.  
>"Jared, I obviously fell asleep in English didn't I!" I said holding my head in my hands.<br>"Hey, hey, hey! I am here, you are not asleep," he said.  
>"No, dream Jared, please let me wake up. This is only going to be more painful when I wake up and realise it was a dream." I said. Suddenly I felt a hand under my chin raising it of my hands to look at Jared.<br>"You're not in a dream! I how can I prove that to you?" he said. We sat there looking at each other for a while decided to take it into my own hands; I nipped my arm really hard!  
>"Ouch, fuck!" I said. He gave me a confused look. It wasn't working, I wasn't waking up. I nipped my arm again really hard. "Ouch, fuck, bastard!" I said. He gave me a sad look. He reached over and pulled my arms apart and put them to my side.<br>"Will you please stop hurting yourself it's not helping the situation" he said irritated. That's when I realised it, I wasn't asleep, and this was real. I sighed in contentment, oh my god, it has happened, Jared has finally noticed me... the way I notice him. He gave me a confused look.  
>"You really like me huh?" I said dreamily.<br>"Defiantly" he said. Smiling. "Realised it's not a dream?" he said.  
>"Yep" I said. As he started the engine again and set off.<br>"Why would it be unrealistic?" he said, frowning.  
>"Well," I said waving my hand between me and him; he peeled his eyes away from the road for a split second to look at me.<br>"Well?" he said urging me to carry on.  
>"Have you seen yourself?" I asked.<br>"Umm, yeah what about it?" he said.  
>"Well, you're like really..." I said, I blew it and said the word on my mind. "Fit, and well I am really not!" I said. His ears pricked up and he looked at me, he stopped the car for a second time. I sighed."I'm never going to get ho-"but before I finished my sentence his soft lips caressed mine. As we kissed in sink. I sighed into the kiss as I ran my hands through is luscious short hair, wait, short hair? I was so sure he had long hair, when had I not noticed he had changed it so dramatically. But I didn't care I just wanted more out of the kiss. I felt his tongue run the length of my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth. I granted it, happily. Feeling his hot tongue slip and slide against mine, as we battled for dominance, finally I gave in and let him explore my mouth freely. The kiss lasted for what seemed like seconds, and before I knew it Jared and I were forced to pull away as to catch our breaths.<br>"Kim, you're beautiful, no gorgeous, perfect to me and don't let anyone tell you different!" he breathed.  
>"How could one lesson make you so sure?" I asked, "you don't even know anything about me yet!" I said with a laugh.<br>"I know when I know, Kim!" he said. As he sped off.  
>"Umm, if we are going to find out stuff about each other, where you live would be a good one to start with" he said with a laugh. I gave him the directions, as he turned and swirled the car around corners. Finally he pulled up outside my house. I looked over at it, in all its glory.<br>"Kim, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Jared asked.  
>"No, what do you want to ask?" I replied.<br>"How does it feel being in a coma? I know most of it, embry told me, but no one knows how it felt but you... I just wondered." He said innocently. Unlike most people, I wasn't one of those people who where ashamed of their illnesses or talking about stuff that maybe most people wouldn't talk about. I looked down at my hands awkward.  
>"Well, if you have ever felt half alive before, I am sure you could understand, it was like being deeper than a dream like it was just black but all you could hear was your own conscious. Now and again I would come to shallow patch and I would fall into a dream, time felt like nothing, like I was only out for 12 hours instead of 240. I was out for so long... I lost so much blood, I never knew." I said, absent mindedly, as I stared out the window. I had said the same thing to so many people; it was like a line you just said of by heart now. I looked up at his face. It was full of compassion. I smiled. He looked at me quickly.<br>"What are you smiling about?" he said.  
>"You just look so cute when you care..." I mumbled. His face light up with a light I wasn't sure where came from, but I liked it. His skin glowed and his eyes sparkled. I realised we were still outside my house. I sighed, my heart ached, and it felt like it was being stamped on repeatedly. Today was like the dream I had always wished would come true, even now I still felt like it was unrealistic; like if I got out the car right now I would wake up and I would have to face the pain of losing him, even if it did turn out to be a dream, I could already feel the hurt it would leave behind. But it was time to rip the bandage off.<br>"okay, well, I will see you tomorrow..." I said looking at him, his eyes were glued to mine, I stared deep into his eyes, where if I dug deep enough; I could see the depths of his soul, it was beautiful.  
>"Yeah...umm" was all he could manage. He was so lost in his thoughts. I sighed internally, just wanting this moment to last forever. But I knew it had to end, wait, I know what...<br>"Wanna come in for coffee?"I said raising my eye brow. His face lit up again. I didn't even notice it had stopped.  
>"Sure..." he said. He stopped the engine and I opened my door as to get out. But Jared was already at my door. Helping me out of the car. "Thanks" I mumbled.<br>I turned back and collected my bag. We walked towards my front door as I rummaged through my bag for my keys. Mum wouldn't be back for hours, usually about 6, but Jared wasn't going to stay that long. I found it and began to open the door. I felt Jared's hand slide over my palm, it was crazy, but my knees went week with the touch. I laced my hand in his, the small touch not being enough for me. I had known him so long, that this didn't feel like we were moving too fast... but hey, we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. We got into the kitchen. I put the kettle on. I went to sit down on the table and Jared just followed. We sat down and just stared at each other, but the silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.  
>"Be honest do you even like tea or coffee?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look like the type of person to drink that sort of stuff..." he smiled.<br>"Sounds like you have already got me figured out..." he said, his smile turning into a smirk.  
>"Not completely, no..." I said. He frowned.<br>"Well, what do you want to know, what do you not understand... seriously, I will answer any question truthfully" he said innocently. I didn't say anything, but there was a clear question sitting in my mind that I still felt wasn't completely answered. He raised his eyebrow urging me to ask my question that was no doubt showing it was bothering me. I really wanted to get it off my chest but I was scared of how he would deal with it. But I knew it was time to ask the question that has been bugging me for ours.  
>"Why?" I mumbled. He looked confused.<br>"What do you mean 'why'?" he asked.  
>"Why now? Why me? Why do you care? It's not like I am anything special, I am not pretty, I am not skinny, I am not funny, I am not-" I was cut off, Jared clearly didn't want to hear anymore his hand blocked any more words leaving my mouth, he had realised, that I was wrong for him, I just needed to point it out.<br>"Kim, I will tell you 'why now', eventfully, it's not the right time, why do I care is sort of linked to the 'why now', so I can't really tell you that either. But I swear I will, I want to! And as for your prettiness, skinniness and being funny, to me you are perfect, I am pretty sure I explained that! Please, Kim, please don't ever say that you are anything less than perfect!" he said. My eyes welled up with tears. Wow, more of a dream as time goes on. A tiny tear dribbled over the edge of my eye and slipped down my cheek, I didn't realize someone could care so much. Jared wiped the tear away with his finger as he caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand a tiny bit. He just smiled his heart stopping smile...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked up the stairs sleepily; my eye lids kept slipping down my eyes. My legs felt weighed and my head hung on my shoulders. I yawned loudly, blowing a big gist of air directed toward my hand. I slipped my door open and staggered over to my dresser. I stumbled into my pyjamas and tied my hair into a high bun. I grabbed a fluffy blanket of the top of the dresser and made my way over to the bed, I slinked under the covers and sighed. It had been a long confusing day, at least when I wake up; maybe everything would make sense again. I gave in to the sting of my eyes; burning for some sort of sleep.

"_I love you so much Kim..." Jared said. I smiled; it was the words I had always wanted to hear.  
>"I love you too Jared..." I said. His face lit up. I looked around the class room and saw what everyone was working. Suddenly ash was making his way over to my chair, I smiled, I didn't know why but it made me happy.<br>"Kim? I love you too, don't forget about me" ash said. My smile faded. What? I looked around and saw James making his way over to me too, I smiled again.  
>"I love you Kim..." he whispered over to me. My smile faded again. What was happening? I looked around and all the boys were getting out of their seats and wandering over to me, I got out of my chair and started to back off towards the door, I felt a hot body graze against my left shoulder. I wiped my head round to see Jared who was looking down at me with his gorgeous eyes. I immediately got lost, my mind felt as though it was treading through mud as he began to leaning down towards me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I leant into the kiss moaning as he wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face closer. I smiled, and so did he. <em>

Suddenly there was a slam. I shot up, with a gasp. I looked about as my eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. I was so scared; I pulled my knees up to my chest so I was in a ball position. As to protect myself against any intruder, that might be here to cause me harm.  
>"Hello?"I whimpered. There was a shuffle. "Oh my god, please don't hurt me..." I screeched; Feeling tears well up in my eyes.<br>"Kim, I won't hurt you Kim!" a low rough voice came from the side from me. I screamed, and I felt a hot hand covering my mouth as to muffle it. "Kim, it's me Jared, don't worry I won't hurt you!" he said. Everything went silent and Jared removed his hand from my face.  
>"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, Aggravated. "How did you get here? my rooms on the second floor!" The light glistened off his gorgeous eyes. I sighed as my mind lost track, like in a dreamily state, I still was coming to the realization that Jared actually like me... god how strange was that! I kept my eyes connected with Jared's, not really caring why he was here, how he got here, any more, just being happy he was. A small dreamy smile graced my lips. His face slipped into a grin, making the whole room shine around him. God he was so sexy some times. I felt Jared hand stroke through my hair and I leaned into his hand shifting my face to kiss his palm.<br>"Are you okay? You sounded like you where having a bad dream, then you got all... happy?" he said his eye brows clamped with concern.  
>"I was just a little confused to be honest that's all..." I said, not really wanting to get into it.<br>"Oh, what happened? Why were you confused." He said brushing my cheek with his fingers. It didn't feel weird. It was almost as if we were girlfriend and boyfriend already. I then I told him about my dream ending at when I woke up.  
>"Sorry for waking you, but to be honest you shouldn't leave all this crap around your bedroom! People could trip!" he said.<br>"Well sorry I wasn't aware I was going to have visitors! What are you doing here anyway?" I said. He looked shifty. Then I saw that he broke away from our eye contact.  
>"Why are you having dreams about me...?" he said with a smirk. He shifted to get onto the bed. I sighed. I was never going to win against him.<br>"Why would I tell you that?" I said with a small laugh.  
>"Cause you like me?" he said hopefully, beaming like a Cheshire cat.<br>"Why don't you tell me about why your here, and we can go from that?" I said. He looked at me sadly.

JPOV

I wanted to tell her. But I just couldn't, looking at her beautiful heart shaped face, lit by the moon and the street lights, how could I tell her that I was really a werewolf and I had imprinted on her, making her my true love, and now I want to spend every living second next to her? I couldn't afford to lose her; she was the one, the only one. I sighed heavily; there was so much I wanted to do before I had to tell her the truth. I needed to keep her, I needed to lie to my true love, and that was going to hurt.  
>"Well, I sort of left my jacket down stairs, I really needed it, so I came back to get it, I heard you snoring so I came up to see you" she raised an eye brow.<br>"So, you broking into my house to collect a jacket and then you decide to come and watch me sleep? She said. "Wow," she said with a small smirk playing on her lips. "I never knew you could be such a pervert" she said, bursting into a fit of giggles. I felt my body relax. Thank god she believes me.  
>"Charming..." I said with a smile. She smiled too. "I am not a pervert you know; I just needed my jacket really badly..." I said. She just nodded, grinning at me. "Really" I said.<br>"Sure" her beautiful face falling into a gorgeous beam.  
>"Why, do you want me to be a pervert?" I said. Reaching to give her a hug. She smiled and blocked my hands. I attempted again and she giggled and I kept going till I had her squealing. She shifted away from me. "Gis a hug!" I said smiling.<br>"Nah, no pervert on my terms gets a hug in my bed!" she said. I smiled. She was smart.  
>"Ahh" I said. Waving my finger. "But I ain't a pervert" I said. I shifted to warp my hands around her. She squealed giggling. But soon relaxed into my arms. She shifted to face me, our lips connected and I felt content, wow, how did I get so lucky? She is perfect in every way.<p>

KPOV

He may be a pervert but, fuck, he is an awesome kisser. Felt his arms tighten around me. How did I get so lucky? He was so perfect. I wrapped my fingers in his gorgeous thick hair, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I pulled away looking into his beautiful eyes.  
>"Kim, please do me the utter most pleasure of being my girlfriend" he said. My heart stopped beating. I hadn't realised that we hadn't made it official. My face broke out into a giant smile, feeling my heart beating wildly against my chest.<br>"Of course" I said his face brightened and he went in for a second kiss, and who was I to deny him?

I felt a warm hand brush my face, I slapped it away. Groaning. It came again.  
>"Samantha! You know I am not a morning person, now fuck off!" I mumbled. Suddenly the events of last night flooded back to me, I bolted up and looked around the room rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. A warm hand slipped around my waist and my heart stopped. Oh my god, I looked back at the bed to see a Jared staring at me.<br>"Fuck, it wasn't a dream" it said. Slowly. He looked at me with a smile that could have put Brad Pitt to shame. A smile crept on my face. "It wasn't a dream" I said again. He cracked a smirk.  
>"Nope, you're right there, it wasn't a dream." I sighed. We stayed silent, but it wasn't awkward. We just stared at each other, that's when it realised he wasn't wherein anything other than his boxers and a white shirt.<br>"Did you... did you get changed?" it said.  
>"What do you mean?" he said puzzled. I looked around to see where his other cloths were, I saw a set of jean cut offs lying on the ground.<br>"You, stayed all night?" I asked.  
>"Yeah," he said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. I chuckled.<br>"This is not helping you with your whole none pervert situation" I said.  
>"I know... but I just couldn't leave you, you just looked so beautiful and peaceful in my arms" he said. I blushed really hard not looking at me, but looking around the room.<br>"Well... urm...I...I... o-okay... thanks" I said lamely. He smirked.  
>"I love when you get embarrassed and nervous, you're so cute" he said, shifting so he was closer to me, imitating my position. He leaned closer to me, ready to kiss me. When he froze. I looked at him with a smile. Then when he began to move and ran to my cupboard grabbing his trousers on the way, I began to get confused. He shut the door of the cupboard, just as my sister bounced her way into my room. She stopped. Looked at me. And scrunched her eyes.<br>"What are you doing up so early?" she said. She looked upset to not be the one to wake me up this morning.  
>"You know, Samantha, you aren't the only person who gets up this early, you know! I can get up when I like!" I said getting up and shuffling over to my draws, collecting some cloths putting them on my bed. I looked up at her; she was looking at me with questioning eyes. "Do you mind?" I said nodding towards my cloths, giving the signal for her to leave so I could get dressed; she nodded and left the room. I quickly changed into tracky bottoms and a vest top. I felt Jared's warm arms slink around my belly, his head resting on my shoulders. I could hear his breathing. I relaxed under his touch. I spun to look at him. He stared down back at me. I smiled up at him, and his face brightened. His mouth stretching into a gin.<br>"So, what is the schedule for today?" I asked, resting my head on his chest smelling his gorgeous sent. If you had told me the day before yesterday, that I would be hugging and kissing Jared. I would have called you mad. But here I was, hugging the man of my dreams. When I was with him, I felt complete, like life really didn't matter as long as I had him. I knew he was the one, I knew I there would never be anybody else, I just hoped he felt the same. Who was I kidding, he wouldn't feel the same.  
>"Anything you want..." he said resting his head on mine.<br>"Well... I don't really know what were you going to do before I came into the picture?" I said. Realizing I finally had a boyfriend who was gorgeous and I loved him. I loved him that sounds right, not forced or put on. Just right. I smiled internally. I seemed to be doing that allot lately. Smiling.  
>"Well... You can come and hang out around la push ... first beach?" sounded perfect.<br>"Sounds good..." I said. I stepped away, going to grab my shoes from the cupboard. I look back to see that Jared is fully dressed to. Then it hits me.  
>"How the hell are you going to get home?" I said. "Everyone's a wake... it's not like you can just walk out!" Jared smiles' turn back towards the cupboard and look through my shoe stack. I think I am going to go converse today. I pick up m green converse and a pair of socks and head to my bed, putting the socks on followed by the shoes. I turned to address Jared. Hoping he would know if I would need a jacket. I turned to face him. But I couldn't find him anywhere. My heart sank. I spun my head around the room to see if he was lurking in the corner or something, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jared?" I hissed. There was no answer, I got up from the bed and looked over towards the bedroom door, and I could hear Samantha moving about. There was a knock on my door.<br>"Kim?" she said through the door.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"Can I come in?" she asked. I had another quick look around the bed room before I replied.  
>"Yeah" I said. the door creaked open to reveal a very made up Samantha, her hair was done up into a messy bun with loose strands hanging out to frame her face; that had a hint of foundation and eyeliner with a tint of mascara on her eye lashes, she was dressed in a nice navy blue hoodie that was hung loose on her body with a small white top underneath, she had jeans and a pair of converse, covering the rest of her body. I raised my eye brow. "going somewhere?" I said. She grinned.<br>"Well, I am going to meet embry you know!" she said. "We are going to spend the day together..." she sighing dreamily. I gave a small smile, it was nice to see my sister happy, and I had to admit, embry was a nice clean cut lad!  
>"What did you want?" I said hurrying along the conversation. She snapped back to reality and looked at me confused, then it cleared up.<br>"Ohh yeah," she said, nodding her head "I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast..."  
>"I really don't mind, to be honest, surprise me!" I said. With that Samantha left. I turned back to my bedroom, where the hell had he gone? I decided that I would go down stairs and just get whatever Samantha was going to give me for breakfast.<br>I sighed heavily as I walked down the stairs and plonked myself on one of the chairs that was set up in the kitchen. Samantha was making some cereal, I laughed to myself, I knew she wasn't going to make me anything special... she spun around the kitchen, humming a tone, sounded a little like Ed Sheeran's 'the a team'. God the gorgeous song is going to be in my head all day, whether she was singing that song or not!  
>"Cheerio's?" Samantha asked.<br>"Sure..." I said not wanting to be picky. Then I heard a knock on the door. Samantha dropped what she was doing and ran to the door.  
>"He's early" she mumbled. I turned to watch her skip down the corridor. She flung the door open with a grin. But my heart stopped as I noticed that it wasn't embry that was at the door, it was Jared. "Jared?" she said. Wait Samantha knew who Jared was? Wait, I know now, isn't embry like, best friends with Jared. Ohh makes sense now.<br>"Samantha?" Jared said. Confused. Oh yeah, maybe he didn't know she was my sister.  
>"Jared? What are you doing here?" she said<br>"I am here to pick up Kim for our date" Jared replied, Samantha's face lifted with a sneaky smirk.  
>"Wait, do you and Kim go out?" Samantha said nosily. I got up and made a quick walk to the door, there was no way, and I was going to let them talk for much longer.<br>"Oh hey, Jared" I said, gently and subtly removing Samantha from the picture. Samantha wasn't that bothered she just moved away, continuing to make the breakfast. "Where did you go?" I hissed to Jared.  
>"Okay, this might be farfetched but, I jumped out the window" he said, with a smirk.<br>"Okay..." I said, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
>"What's so funny?" he said, confused. This just made me laugh harder, him, jumping out a window! What next? Jared diving from a second floor house without a parachute! Oh yeah, that's what he did... crazy.<br>"You..." I tried to get out "jumping..." and I burst into hysterics.  
>"Yeah" he said looking serious. Making me laugh twice as hard.<br>"Oh god" I said holding my sides. "Make it stop make the madness stop!"  
>"what's so funny? Seriously!" he said. I took a deep breath trying to sober up. Okay, I have this.<br>"Why don't you have broken legs? Two floors is really high you know!" I said, he looked at me and smirked.  
>"Let's just say I have bones of steel!" he said. I giggled.<br>"Sure and I have a bath tub made of jelly." I said. Jared laughed.  
>"Random, much?" he said.<br>"It's my job, Jared..." I said with a smirk. "Are we going?" I said, wanting as far away from Samantha as possible. Jared looked at me with a reassuring smile, knowing I wanted away from Samantha and clearly he felt the same. "I am going out" I shouted, shutting the door behind me. I joined Jared in a kiss, pulling away to see Jared staring at me brightly." So, how are we getting there, walking?" I said with a smirk. He turned me by my shoulders to look at his car, sorry, wagon, the thing looked like a monster, I never passed my test, when I took it, apparently, I wasn't 'safe' bull shit, I was a perfect driver.. if I had missed those cones and not hit the cardboard cut out of a old lady... but hey, I would take my test again, soon, hopefully I pass, fingers crossed, I was just really embarrassing to know that Samantha and embry, people that are younger than myself, had a drivers licence and I didn't... crazy I tell you! I strapped myself into the seat as Jared started the engine with ease.  
>"Do you want to drive back tonight?" he said, casually, probably feeling bad that he didn't given me the choice. I blushed, afraid to tell him the truth.<br>"No I am okay" I said.  
>"Sure?" he said.<br>"Yep..." I said, there was a moment silence, it felt slightly awkward.  
>"Soo..." Jared said, clearly searching his brain for something to talk about. "What do you drive normally?" he said, I felt my face heat up and my ears burn. I really didn't want to tell him. But I knew it was better to be truthful, it was going to come out eventually...<br>"Jared..." I said taking a deep breath. "I don't drive..." I said.  
>"Why?" he said interested.<br>"Because, I never passed my test" I said. I felt my cheeks burn really badly I looked out the window to try and hide it.  
>"Why?" he said. I got irritated with his questions.<br>"Because I am an awesome driver and they thought other people would be jealous" I joked, making Jared laugh.  
>"Okay... and your sister, did she pass?" he asked.<br>"Yep" I said.  
>"That must have made you feel horrible..." he said, awkwardly, "I didn't know you where sisters with Samantha, Embry's Samantha!" he said. Clearly trying to change the subject.<br>"You never asked, I would have told you" I said. " but hey, I didn't even know that you knew embry..." I said, acting like the past 3 years I hadn't been listening into all of his conversations, knowing what he like, what he hated, who his friends were, where he hung out, wow, thinking about it, it makes me feel like a creep. But hey? What else do you do in lessons when you give up on listening to the teacher drown on and on. Seriously?  
>"Good point..." he said.<br>"Plus, we have only began to talk yesterday, between then and now, I am hardly going to tell you my life story!" I said, raising my eye brow. "Wow, only yesterday, don't you think this is moving a bit fast?" I said.  
>"I guess, but I feel like I am doing the right thing, like I haven't made a mistake, I really, really, really like you Kim!" he said.<br>"Same" I said simply, looking back towards Jared. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes sparked like diamonds and he looked like he was fighting back tears, but knowing me, I was probably just seeing things. The car pulled up out into the car park of the coast of first beach. The ignition was shut off and Jared got out. I undone my belt and turned to open my door, but Jared was already there.  
>"I can open my own door you know!" I said. He smiled.<br>"I know" he said "but it is more gentlemanly this way" I giggled, how the hell did I get so lucky? I jumped out the car and Jared shut the door behind me, locking it with his keys. I waited for Jared to make a move towards the beach. He turned and held his hand out, silently urging me to give me his hand, I gave it to him, gladly, blushing ever so slightly, grinning my face off.  
>We walked down the beach, holding hands silently.<p>

JPOV

I could feel her cold hand being warmed by my burning hot temperature; I was going to have to explain that, I was surprised that she never mentioned it. Maybe she was too shy to say anything, I smiled internally, she cared enough not to mention the obvious. But I still needed to tell her, the truth, I think I would be best sooner rather than later.  
>"Kim?" I said.<br>"Ummm..." she said.  
>"I have something to tell you..." I said, my heart breaking slightly at the thought of how she might react, what if she pushed me away, not wanting anything to do with me? That would just kill me; I couldn't live without my imprint.<br>"What is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkled with what looked like tears.

KPOV

My heart speeded. What was he going to tell me? Oh my god, I bet he is going to break it off. Oh no, why would he do this, it wouldn't surprise me, I guess I am just some ugly little speck compared to him, he was gorgeous and perfect in every way, and I was worse than average, even the group of 'average' people disowned me. I was pathetic.  
>"What is it?" I asked. Feeling my eyes filling with tears. He took a deep breath. I let my tears brim over, knowing it was the end.<br>"Kim?" he said. Worry colouring every inch of his perfectness. He dropped my hand and put both of them on either side of my face wiping my tears away. My heart broke, I felt my eyes break, and all I wanted to do was be with him forever. Why was that so hard lord? "Why are you crying?" he said my eyes leaked more and more water at the thought of losing him forever.  
>"I don't want to lose you... please don't break up with me" I chocked out. His face crumpled up with pain.<br>"Kim, I would never break up with you!" Jared said, seriously.  
>"Why? I am pathetic and you're gorgeous! We just don't match, I should never of let myself even thing for a second that we could be together!" I said the tears running freely down my face.<br>"because Kim, I am a werewolf and I imprinted on you, that means that you are my true love forever, and don't you ever say your pathetic because you're so perfect you put every girl in the world in a fit of jealousy, you are perfect and I love you with all my heart!" he gushed out. I was stuck in the first 10 words that gushed first.  
>"wh-wh-what?" I said, confused.<br>"Your perfect, Kim" he said.  
>"No I grasped that bit, I mean the start, when you said you were a werewolf and you imprinted on me" I said.<br>"Umm" he said, clearly not sure what he was going to say next. " yeah, umm well, I sort of am a werewolf, I can turn at any point, but it can be irrationally triggered when I get angry, I just burst onto a wolf, I can show you, I want you to be a part of my life forever Kim, forever! You're my imprint!" he said, still holding my face, looking into my eyes, with the most honest eyes I have ever seen. Suddenly a burst of knowledge, hit me like an elephant parade, trampling on heavier part of my body, the tears began again. "Kim?" he said.  
>I choked on my tears that made my face so very wet.<br>"Jared" I said. Looking towards the ground. "I don't really care if you say you're a werewolf, I just love you so much, and I don't want this 'werewolf' fantasy of yours to get in the way" I looked up into his eyes; he looked at me with confusion.  
>"Kim, they aren't fantasies. I am a werewolf" he said. "I can show you!"<br>"Jared, I know you have probably bargained so much into this, but, do you really expect me to believe that? What do you want me to do? Drop everything, and start to believe in vampires to? What would you do if you were me, and you had to choose? Between sanity and insanity with a big helping of Jared" I said.  
>"What?" Jared said "you will Kim believe me, I promise that! You're my imprint, I love you a hell of allot, you mean the world to me"<br>"Jared, that's only because you have no choice," I said, chocking. Swallowing my tears "You have no choice but to love me now. But you never wanted me before, and if this hadn't have happened to you, you never would have loved me." Jared dropped his hands and his face went pale white, he looked like his life had been sucked from him through a straw leaving an empty cartoon behind. Making me cry more, why did everything have to become so complicated?  
>"Kim" he said soullessly. "Please let me explain" I sighed, wiping the tears away keeping as strong as I could.<br>"Okay..." I said, hoping whatever he was going to say would make it better.  
>"Kim, imprinting only speeds up the process, it was going to happen eventually! I was just so full of myself, I never noticed it before, but nature, kicked me up the arse and made the process happen quicker, so we could spend as long as possible together, Kim I have a choice, but I choose not to go against nature, I want you to be with me forever, please don't walk away from this, I won't be able to live, please, I love you" he was crying now, he was begging me not to break his heart. My heart lurched to comfort him. I loved him too, how could I not, I just didn't know if I could deal with all this. I need my space.<br>"I believe you, because I love you too, but I going to need space, I need to get my head straight grasp my properties and realise what I am going to do, you can understand?" I said. Looking up at his face, it had a hint a hurt.  
>"I understand, I just don't know if I could deal with so much time away from you, please say it won't be to long!" he said, more tears sliding there way down his cheeks, I wiped them away.<br>"Of course not" I said, laughing half heartedly "do you really think I could deal with that long period away from you?" I said. "You're under my skin Jared! And I don't know if I will ever be able to remove you"  
>"don't then, let me stay there" he said raising his hand and clutching it to mine on his face. I sighed, looking into his rich eyes. "But I have one condition, to help me through" he said.<br>"Okay, what is it?" I said.  
>"Put my number into your phone, I want you to call me whenever you need me" I nodded, it sounded reasonable enough. Considering I had haemophilia. I gave him my phone from my pocket. As he got his out of his. I watched as he typed and stuff. Within 2 minutes he was done. I looked at my phone; he put his contact name as 'Jaredlovesyouforever' I giggled. I looked up at Jared who was looking down at my with a small smile. And with that smile etched into the fabric of my mind, I walked away. Not wanting to look back, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to carry on.<p>

JPOV

And with that, my imprint walked away from me. My number in her phone, but I knew the chances f her actually using it where low. I couldn't deal with this. I had to look away to stop myself from running after her. Wait, how the hell is she going to get home? I looked back at her retreating figure, I ran towards it, catching up quite easily.  
>"Kim, at least let me give you a ride home" I said.<br>"No, Jared, I am going to get Samantha" she froze when she said her name. Her whole body washed clean of visible blood. "Embry hasn't" she said swallowing. "He hasn't, imprinted on her has he?" she said swinging round to face me.  
>As far as I knew, Embry hadn't even transformed yet. We knew he had a week or so to go, and we also knew that Jacob was to come soon after. But not embry yet, Sam was getting him ready though, we where singling him out, making him a little more on our side, hang out with us sometimes. He was a really nice guy, and one of my best friends.<br>"No he hasn't even changed yet, but he will, soon" I said.  
>"So embry is going to leave Samantha, have I got this right? And then when embry imprints it's going to hurt her like hell?" she said, the tears running again. I knew what she meant, Samantha was a lovely girl and she didn't deserve this she Kim was right.<br>"Your right, but whatever happens, it's going to have an effect on her now! We can't change the past, Kim, we are just going to have to hope, and that Samantha is the one. I am thinking yes, considering that I have you. It's not uncommon for imprinting to happen in families. I mean Sam has Emily and their daughter Claire is the one that Quil, imprinted on. It might go right Kim, we never know!" I said, trying to calm her down, wow, so much crying today, I don't think I could handle another person ever! **(a/n: Samantha and Embry have a spin off, focused on there relationship throughout this book, it's called 'looking so crazy in love' by my co-author 'building a Lego house' look it up if you want to read it! The links on my profile!)  
><strong>She sighed, accepting it. I empathised that she would feel very sad to think that her sister could be going through this mess as well as her.  
>"How long do you think it will be?" she said. "I just want to be ready, so I can comfort her, I know how it feels not to feel loved by the person you love the most, and hey I had 3 years of practice." She whispered. It was news to my ears that she had loved me for so long.<br>"What do you mean 3 years of feeling loved by the person you loved the most?" I whispered.  
>"You didn't think that I would just accept to be your girlfriend without wanting to be already, did you? I have always felt the pull, Jared, ever since our first lesson together, when you walked in and sir asked you to sit beside me, could you imagine going through the pain of thinking that you're not good enough? Knowing that the chances of you feeling the same where as low as your new ability to learn English, you're the reason for me, failing! You and your assistant nagging of daydreams, that one day you would just acknowledge I was even there, I bet your thinking about it now, not even remembering me sitting next to you for so long!" she said, and she was right that was the thought that was passing by my mind. I felt my heart sink.<br>"Kim, if I could change that, I would! I would have made every day of the past 3 years the best I could be! But my arrogant ways blocked me from seeing the real beauty of you, Kim!" I said, speaking every word from my heart. The heart that was begging not to be broken. "I could only imagine the pain that you, must have been through the past couple years. Having to deal with the arrogant, self obsessed, git of a past Jared, but he is gone, he is so far gone, that I don't even want to think about him. I am here for you Kim, forever, whether it's as a friend or as a life partner, I will be here." And with that, I kissed her. I pulling away she sighed.  
>"About that, ride..." she said with a smirk.<br>"Oh yeah," I said.  
>"Yeah, is it still available?" she raised her eye brow, in that irresistible way.<br>"Only if you want it to be." I said. She smiled and I smiled, and we walked towards the car together. I helped her in her side. And I got in the driver's side. I turned the keys in the ignition and started on the road towards Kim's house. "I still can't believe you never passed your driver's test, what the hell did you do? Run over the instructor?" I said, laughing. She laughed to, freely.  
>"no actually, I ran over through cardboard cut outs, of an old lady, you know the ones, they put on the side of the fake road next to the zebra crossing, to tell you to slow down to a stop." She said, laughing. I laughed to. "Didn't help that I couldn't control the car, I kept hitting the guidance cones!" she sighed.<br>"Well, was the instructor so fit you couldn't keep your eyes in the road?" I joked.  
>"no, he was like, 50 or summit, bald and creepy" she said, giggling<br>"would you prefer it if it taught you?" I said with a smirk.  
>"If you thought he was going to be distracting, I hate to think how I would do with you in the passenger seat!" she giggled.<br>"Hey, it would be like a life lesson, you will be driving me places anyway, it will just make you get used to it! Having a god in your car" I joked. She laughed.  
>"Me driving you around? What happened to you having a car? And how did you learn how to deal with a goddess sitting inches away from you?" she joked "did you not get distracted by your instructor?" I remembered the instructor I got and laughed hard. She was far from distracting.<br>"No, she was more of the, mature kind, like a fine cheese" I said, laughing. She laughed to.  
>"Like, a fine, cheese! God Jared you crack me up!" she said sighing. And with that I pulled up outside her house. Reality hit me back, and I realised that I had been distracted from the aching pain deep within my body.<br>"It's what I do" I said hollowly. "Anyway, here we are, don't forget that you have my number!" I said. She looked at me. Sighed, opened the door and stepped out. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I really couldn't let her go, but I knew it was for the best, she needed her space and I was the one that had to accept that.  
>"Thanks for the lift, Jared." She said<br>"no problem" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the tears that were on the verge of leaking out. She turned, as she closed the door and began to walk towards the front of her, house, she didn't turn to look at me or even acknowledge I was behind her, as she opened the front door and stepped in, closing it behind her. The tears leaked out. Running down my face as I turned the car, back towards my house.

KPOV

I closed the door behind me, trying not to look back, I knew it would only make it harder if I looked back; I needed to be strong and hold it together, because in the end, it was my decision to have some space. I walked up towards my bed room; it entered to find that it still smelled closely of him. I burst into shaky tears. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I walked over to the bed and snuggled up into the blankets, kicking off my shoes at the door, even the duvet smelled of him, his musky, wilderness smell, and the memories of the past hour or so rushed through my mind, sending me through a mixture of emotions. Laughter; contentment; love; sadness; protectiveness and pain, the range was huge. But the pain lasted. Soon I fell asleep, and was abducted by a sad, terrifying dream...

"_Jared, I want to go out with my friends!" I screamed through tears, I fought to get to the door, but battled against Jared was like battling against a rock, he was holding my wrists, stopping me from leaving.  
>"Are you kidding? You're my imprint, you stay here!" he growled, my wrists hurt.<br>"Jared," I whimpered,"pleases, you're hurting me!"  
>"like you're not hurting me?" he gruffled. "You're so selfish, how am I supposed to know what you're not just going to wander off with some other guy? You pathetic slut! Your mine forever" he said pushing me towards the living room. He began to shake, shaking uncontrollably his face growing bright red, he threw me across the room like I was a doll, my head hit the wall with a force that it made me scream, I felt something hard and sharp hit my side, and I could feel the blood seeping out of my head, just as it had the night I fell out the shower. I looked up through my blood soaked hair to see a wolf looking back at me, and then it jumped, leaping towards my week body.<em>

My eyes snapped open and I found I had a small amount of sweat breading on my head. I wiped it away sitting up, the window still held a little light. The words 'your mine forever' still playing through my mind I could hear crying, it sounded familiar...Samantha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, I guess I have been too tired to type. Here is the next chapter, don't forget to review... :D **

Chapter 11

Lately, I had noticed that embry had been getting taller and his skin, it was getting hotter, I could I swear, every time we kissed, every time we held hands, every time we touched, he got a degree warmer, it was getting to the point where it literally was literally like sitting right next to a open fire, it was comforting sometimes but sometimes it was so warm that I actually felt like I could suffocate, especially when we were in a crowded class room.

"ready to go?" embry said, he had been standing by the door for over an hour now, I just needed the right costume, we were going to the cinema, and I was thinking, dress and then I thought, maybe not, then I thought jeans and tank and then I thought I was going to common, so I thought, long sparkly top with leggings, heals where a must, by then I was half an hour late, I did my make up as fast as possible. I had to admit, I looked great, and I winked at my reflection on the way down the stairs.  
>"Yeah, I am" I said. "Just let me grab my bag, okay?" I said. Shuffling over to my bag and picked it up's turned and smiled. He rolled his eyes, he knew by now, what I was like. We had, had many a date going to the cinema, there just seemed like there was nowhere else to go.<br>"Come one then!" he said. I smiled at him.  
>"Beauty doesn't happen, without work!" I joked<br>"you know you're beautiful without make-up! Now get your ass in my car! Or I swear we are going to miss the film, thank god I took the initiative to come 2 hours early, and we have an hour to get to port angles, pay for a ticket, pay for food, and grab a seat! Now move it!" embry joked, pushing me gently towards the door.  
>"Okay, chill! I am going!" I giggled turning and grabbing embrys hand on the way out the door, I looked up at him smirking, and he grinned down at me. I hopped into my side of his car as he shut the door behind me, he walked over to his side and slipped through the door, putting the keys in the ignition and bolting towards port angles. I looked at embry, admiring his beautiful face, there was not a thing I could felt, he was perfect, I thought about his lovely smile he would have when we laughed about things, I thought about how he made me laugh at least once a day, he was what I could honestly call an awesome person, he had a personality that could light up a room, just with a sentence, he made me feel warm, loved, every second we were together, I don't know what I could do without him, he made my world complete, I saw his face lift into a smirk, I sighed dreamily, he was gorgeous.<br>"what are you staring at?" he said, I blushed, but I wasn't as embarrassed as my cheeks may have you believe, I loved him, and there was no way I could deny that I thought he was my world.  
>"What?" I said innocently "am I not allowed to admire me gorgeous boyfriend now?" he smiled, and I sighed heavily.<br>"Gorgeous?" he said smirking "that's an understatement!" he joked. He looked in his side mirror and winked at himself, making me giggle like a little girl. We arrived outside the cinema and embry quickly parked the car and headed over to my door, he helped me out and offering me his hand, I took it happily. He locked the car and we walked hand in hand towards the cinema entrance.  
>"What are we going to watch?" I said.<br>"what do you want to watch?" he asked, pulling me in front of him, as he wrapped his hot arms around me, I relaxed into his body as I looked through the range of film selection up on the board.  
>"I don't know!" I wined," they all look good!" I turned confronting embry who was looking at me smiling.<br>"How old are you?" he asked.  
>"Why?" I asked back,<br>"whining is rather immature don't you think!" he joked, kissing my forehead. I returned him with the evils which made him smirk.  
>"You choose!" I said. My eyes still narrow, he looked back up at the board; skimming his eyes down it, looking for something that was of interest.<br>"The new chipmunk movie?" he asked. I let out a laugh.  
>"And you thought I was immature!" I said, he smirked, not taking his eyes of the board for a second.<br>"Okay, okay, it was only a suggestion! Chill! What about, 'harry potter and deathly hallows part 1?" he said. I nodded, not that fussed anymore, anything would be better than the chipmunk films, the first one, okay, then there was the second one, I was like, okay, getting a little anger now, and then they brought out the third, I swear thoughts producers are milking it! He walked me up to the counter where he played for the tickets. We walked towards the sweet counter.  
>"Soo, what do you want?" he asked, I looked up and down the selection.<br>"Ummm... I don't know" I said honestly, I had never been the type of person to eat lots of chocolate and stuff. "Probably some strawberry lasses and a bag of gummy bears..." I said, I began to look through my pocket's seeing if I had enough to buy that, turned out I did. I began to walk closer to the line that consisted of one person. She quickly walked away and I was next, embry was right behind me.  
>"What would you like?" the cashier asked, his voice filled with fake enthusiasm.<br>"Umm I'll have a packet of gummy bears and a packet of strawberry lasses, thanks" I said, begging to put the money on the counter, when embry butted in.  
>"what are you doing?" he asked, raising his eye brow.<br>"Paying for sweets" I said continued in a whisper. "What? Do you want me to steal them?" I asked with a smirk.  
>"No, I was just wondering why you were paying, I am the one that's supposed to pay, this is a date, the man always pays." He said.<br>"I am more of a feminist, I pay for my own food, you played for the tickets!" I said "geeze!"  
>"Sam, please just let me pay, it would make me feel a hell of allot better, please!" he said. I gave in withal a nod; I looked back the cashier who was looking at us with the most bored, half asleep look I have ever seen. You know the look! The one where there eye's are slowly slipping and there mouth is just hanging's smirked and stepped out of the way to let embry deal with him.<br>I looked around and I suddenly noticed Sarah, from school, I skipped off to say hi, she had been one of my close friends for ages! I hadn't seen her in like what, 7-8 years now, she moved away, soon after dating Jared. As I got closer to her. I began to doubt it was her, she looked a lot older then I remember and her face was allot more draw, like she had lost weight.  
>"Sarah? Sarah Thornhill?" I asked. She looked up at me, her face lifted up into a grin, she was always a smiley person, she would understand your problems and help you out in your time of need, but you could say she had, exotic flavours I boyfriends, that was for certain, last I heard she was going out with Luke tarry, or was it Barry, I could never be certain.<br>"Yeah... Samantha? La push, Samantha?" she said.  
>"The one and only!" I joked. Sarah let out a squeal. I flinched away.<br>"How are you? How's Kim? Who is that handsome hunk of a man your with?" she blurted. I suddenly I felt Embry's arms slither around my middle.  
>"I am good; this is embry-"I said. Getting interrupted by Sarah.<br>"Embry? Omg, do you remember me, Sarah, Sarah Thornhill!" she squealed. Embry looked at her with his confused look.  
>"Jared's Sarah?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled. "Wow, you're looking good." Was all he had to say's squeezed his hand.<br>"anyway, kinds great, I think she has a boyfriend..." I said, trying to rub it in Sarah's face, she had always hated Kim and said things like 'she'll never get a boyfriend' and 'got look at her, she needs some make-up' I wouldn't ever say anything because she was always nice to everyone else.  
>"So how's Jared?" she asked.<br>"He's good" embry replied.  
>"Not still weeping over me?" she said. Embry looked at her disgustedly.<br>"No, I am sure he got over you a long time ago," he sneered, I felt so proud of embry for sticking it to her.  
>She pulled a disgusted face. "You know he asked me to marry him when we were younger! I said no of cause" she said <strong>(got the idea from the programme 'him and her' on bbc3) <strong>my face went sour and my smile was as fake as possible.  
>"Well, me and embry better get going... talk soon" and with that I left, dragging embry behind me, I didn't even wait for her response. I didn't stop till we were in our seats in the cinema, I was actually furious, why was she always out to put Kim down? What had she done to her?<br>"Are you okay, Sam?" embry asked.  
>"Not really, I just want to slap her face!" I said clenching my fists.<br>"I know what you mean, me and her never got on, even when she was going out with Jared, she was always to sure of herself, like she thought she deserved more than just him, and she wanted everyone to know it!" he said.  
>"Awww, love, what did you do? Did you ever come out straight with her? Or did you avoid her, because to be honest she was a nice person to me, I didn't really know that side of her that much, she was always bitching about Kim though, always had some comment." I rambled.<br>"I never came out to her about it, I was too scared to get into a fight with Jared for that, Jared saw the world in her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was right about the whole 'marriage' situation, he was like, severely in love!" embry said.  
>"How long did they date for?" I asked.<br>"I don't know, like a month, or maybe 2" he said, nonchalantly. I winced. Knowing I would have no chance of keeping this away from her, she needed to know if he was the kind of person that would be that quick to jump to marriage! What a creep!  
>The lights went low and the film began to start, there was nothing left for us to talk about, I didn't want to carry on with the conversation about that bitch.<br>"Where are the strawberries lasses? And my gummy bears?" I asked embry, he stared at the screen and just passed them to me, my gummy bears already open. "Eeemmmbbbrrrryyyy!" I wined "you ate some of my gummy bears?" I moaned. He reluctantly looked away from the film to look at me confused.  
>"Sorry, babe, I didn't know!" he said and put his eyes back on the film. I sighed tucking in to my gummy bears, with in the first 10 minutes of the film I had scoffed the bag, and I wasn't even watching the film. I opened the bag of laces and began to nibble on them, looking everywhere but the screen, finally the movie ended and embry looked so enchanted.<br>"We HAVE to watch part 2!" he almost screeched. I nodded, even though I didn't even watch this one, I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with embry, it's not even that I don't like harry potter films, no it's that I have had a lot on my mind since the whole Kim incident. I just hoped Jared knew how fragile she really was, the tiniest scratch to her, is like a cut to us. I sighed as I got out of the cinema, embry jabbering on about how amazing it was, and how he never expected any of that to happen, I just nodded along at did the odd, 'umm' and 'yeah' and 'I know' acting like I was really interested. Soon embry picked up that I wasn't in the mood to talk about the film.  
>"What's up?" he asked.<br>"Nothing" I answered.  
>"Sam, I know when your lying, your left eye twitches that little bit! Seriously what's up? Is it me?" he said. I sighed heavily as I got into his car. He jumped into his side. We just sat there for a couple minutes. "I am not starting the car till you tell me!" he said.<br>"Eeeemmm" I moaned. "Please don't do this to me!" I pleaded. He didn't budge. He wanted me to give in, but that was not going to happen, I wasn't going to spill my guts to my boyfriend, I love him, and I am scared if I do, he will think, oh my got she never gets over stuff, she needs to deal with the world but deep down I knew that, but I just couldn't I really wanted to, but I couldn't come to terms with the fact my life wasn't going to be okay, when at any point my only sister, could die, from just simply falling over. I wasn't giving in and neither was he. I felt my eyes well up with tears. And that was it; I got out of the car and walked away.  
>"Sam! Sam!" embry shouted form the car, but by then I was in tears. It had only been a day or so, since Kim went back to school. It wasn't like it was a month ago and I was bringing up the past. I kept walking, not turning around to see what had happened to embry in the distance I just kept walking. My heart sank a mile when I realised there was no way of getting home, I picked through my pockets and found 3.50 I sighed happily, enough to get a bus! There was a honk of a horn, and I knew it was off embrys car, tears still dripping down my face, I looked around to see him in his car, pulling over to the side of the road, and I was on. I didn't stop, not even when he got out the car and ran after me.<br>"Samantha! Seriously, we don't have to talk about if you don't want to, just get back in the car! Please! Sam, Sam, Sam" he shouted. He ran in front of me, and I ran into his body, falling to pieces, in his arms, my shaky sobs came out, making everyone stare at me. Embry led me to his car buckling me in. He got in his side, starting the car. His face had a look of great sadness.  
>"I love you" I said, through the tears. He stopped the car at the lights and looked at me, his face lit up.<br>"Sam, I love you to" he said, I smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. And I really did love him; there was no way on earth I could live without him. I pulled away.  
>"Embry have you any idea how much you mean to me? I really love you" I mumbled. He sighed contently, I think.<br>"Same..." he mumbled back, putting his eyes back on the road and starting back to my house again. We arrived really quickly. And I stepped out of the car. I looked back at embry who looked a little pissed.  
>"Night" I said. He nodded, I shut the door and he was off, like a bullet. I started to get worried, what was up with him? I walked into my house and up to my bedroom; I changed into some more comfortable cloths. I'll call him tonight, he will have no chose but to tell me, why he looked so sad. Was it my fault?<p>

Soon, 7pm came around am I knew it was time to call embry, out late night calls, were legendary. One time we spent the whole night talking, right through till 2 in the morning. I rung his mobile, usually he would answer straight away, but it just kept ringing, soon it went to voice mail. I sighed, maybe he was busy, and I would try later. I walked back through to the sitting room. I at and thought about embry, and his recent strange behaviour. Deep down, I couldn't help but think it was linked to his rise in body heat, maybe he has a special flue that comes on gradually. I heard there was a sickness going around, in forks. I turned my attention back to the telly, but it didn't last, my mind soon wandered back to embry and I couldn't stand it, I needed to try again. I got up and wandered over to the phone, battling with myself, not to make myself look needy, I looked at the phone, and sighed, telling myself that if he didn't answer this time, I was going to go see him tomorrow. The phone rang, and rang, but there was no answer, I felt my heart sink, maybe he fell asleep really early. Yeah that will be it, he has is just tired from the film. I sighed, taking comfort in my own excuse. I looked at the clock and decided, I might as well go to bed, and I would get up about 9 and head over there to check up on him, I might even take over some soup, just in case he is ill, that would make him feel better.

I woke to a Sharpe piercing sound of my alarm, I jumped out of bed yawning. I pulled on the first cloths I could find out of my draws. I sighed, slinking down the corridor; I could hear a shuffle from Kim's room. Wait, Kim was up at this time. I decided to knock on the door and see what was going on. There was another small shuffle. I decided to bound in to her room, wake her up, one of my favourite things in the world, always made my morning that much better. I bounced into her room, only to be meat by an already awake Kim. I looked at her, confused.  
>"what are you doing up so early?" I asked a little upset that my morning was now full of disappointment.<br>"You know, Samantha, you aren't the only person who gets up this early, you know! I can get up when I like!" she said getting up and shuffling over to her draws, collecting some cloths putting them on her bed. She looked up at me; I was looking at her with questioning eyes. "Do you mind?" she said nodding towards my cloths, giving the signal for her to leave so she could get dressed; I nodded and left the room. Shaking my head as I closed the door. I could sense a change in Kim's behaviour, she has never acted like that before, I noticed last night when I came home with mum, and she was sitting in the living room alone, breathing really hard. Like she had just ran from the other side of the house, to fall inform of the TV; the TV was turned onto a channel I didn't even know existed, with some small man running around after a weird tiny car, Kim didn't seem to be watching it, because she had a grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame. She looked very happy, like she won the lottery. But there was defiantly something that had changed, maybe she had found her first official boyfriend, can't wait to meet him, bet he is disgusting, not like embry at all.  
>and with that thought I bounced into the bathroom, jumped in the shower and washed myself, thinking about have brilliant it's going to be will be to see embry again, even if the way he acted yesterday was a little worrying, I couldn't stop myself feeling happy to see my boyfriend. I shut the shower of and wrapped myself in a towel, I got myself ready in with I could and dried my hair and put a little make-up on. And sighed. Time for breakfast. I slipped over to Kim's room. And knocked on the door.<br>"Kim?" I said through the door.  
>"Yeah" she replied.<br>"Can I come in?" she asked. I had another quick look around the bed room before I replied.  
>"Yeah" she said sounding a little let down, like she just lost a puppy. The door creaked open to reveal Kim, sitting in the edge of her bed, with a smile that looked as fake as a plastic sandwich. She looked me up and down and raised an eye brow. "Going somewhere?" she said. I grinned helplessly.<br>"Well, I am going to meet embry you know!" I said. "We are going to spend the day together..." I sighed dreamily. She gave me a small smile.  
>"What did you want?" she sighed. Making me snaps back to reality and looked at her confused, then I realized I was here to ask what she wanted for breakfast.<br>"Ohh yeah," I said, nodding her head "I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast..."  
>"I really don't mind, to be honest, surprise me!" she said. With that I left. I turned and I walked down the stairs. Deciding on making something simple so I settled for making some cereal, I was humming a favourite tune; Ed Sheeran's 'the A team' it had been in my head all night. God the gorgeous song is going to be in my head all day's turned dancing around the kitchen to see Kim looking at me laughing to her. But fortunately, I wasn't embarrassed; I have already passed that line in this house.<br>"Cheerio's?" I asked.  
>"Sure..." I said with a shrug. Then there was a knock on the door, and I jumped, maybe it was embry come to pick me up. But if it was, he was really early, we had made an agreement that 10am was the earliest right now it was 9;30.<br>"He's early" I mumbled to myself. I skipped to the door, hoping preying it was him, by the time I got to the door, I was grinning my face off. I flung the door open, but it wasn't embry, it was Jared. "Jared?" I said confused. You are probably wondering how I know this strange, ladies man, well, I had been hanging around embry so much, I had got to to know him, and to be honest, he was a genuine guy, always very nice, I could tell why so many girls swoon, when he walks through the door.  
>"Samantha?" Jared said confused.<br>"Jared? What are you doing here?" I said.  
>"I am here to pick up Kim for our date" Jared replied, my face lifted with a sneaky smirk. That's why he was confused; I had forgotten mention that Kim was my sister.<br>"Wait, do you and Kim go out?"I asked disbelieving. I could hear Kim approaching from behind me, Jared face lit up like a Christmas tree. I could tell this wasn't just another one of his legendary 'fling crushes' was how he explained them.  
>I moved away from the door, knowing I would force the information out of her later. This was certainly something I could rub in Sarah's face.<br>I moved back to the kitchen and began to eat the cereal, I could hear Kim's laughter from the door, I smiled to myself, and I loved it when I could hear Kim happy, she had, had so many problems with boyfriends before, it was nice to know, and she was playing the field, finally. Next ting I heard was an "I'm going out" and the door, slamming shut. I sighed. Knowing when I finished my cereal, I would be heading to see embry. Sighing I filled my mouth with the last spoon full of cheerio's ad put the bowl in the sink, thankfully, I hadn't even began to pour Kim's when the door, rang, so I put her bowl back in the cupboard and grabbed my car key's from the counter. Skipped out the door, locking it, with my key, that hung on my car keys. I skipped out to the car and slipped in, starting the engine and heading full blast towards embryo's house.

I pulled the car over to the small hut of a house, the surrounding tree's rustled and whistled as I stepped out of the car, I pulled my hoodie, closer to me, as I stepped closer to the house. It was early and it felt like there was eye's watching me. I knocked gently on the door, there was no answer, I knocked again, and I could hear a movement from the other side of the door, there was whispering, and deep down in the pit of my stomach, I felt like there was something up. Finally the door, opened to reveal embryo's dad. He looked at me with questioning eyes, like he didn't expect me to be here, his small head was perched on his big muscular body, his face layer with a big thick beard this eye's wandering all over I, making me shiver, but it wasn't notice about, it was so cold outside, the sight of a shiver was common. He looked at me through is beady eye's expecting me to talk first.  
>"I-i'm-i'm here to see embry" I stuttered, slightly scared of the big beefy man, I had seen him before and talked to him once, but I had never felt so, not wanted before.<br>"He's not here" he said in a low, crackly tone. His mouth lifting up into a small smirk. "Samantha?" he asked.  
>"Y-yes" I said.<br>"Embry left you this, he said, he knew you would come to see him eventually" he said, passing me an envelope if the table. It looked scuffed and worn; Embry's dad turned and closed the door, without another word. I shuffled out of the cold into my car. Where I opened the letter.

_**Dear Samantha,**_

_**I m sorry, you had to here this through a letter, but I felt this was the only way. I'm breaking up with you. I have felt this would be the best plan of action because I am not healthy for you, I mean, I made you cry! Over asking you what was wrong, I feel like you can't trust me, to tell me when something is bothering you, and for this reason, I have made this decision. Please don't taking it out on my family, or anyone else. It's over, please get over me and find someone you trust more.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Embry xx**_

Tears leaked down my face, making my vision blurred, I felt my heart being ripped from my body, like a worthless peace of shit. Like I was nothing, I felt nothing but pain and anger. Why? Why did this douche bag do this to me? I felt like I was being pushed over the edge, he knew I was already standing on, making me fall, my heart hurt so much. I let out a scream of pain, trying to stops it for taking me over. He was my emry; he was everything to me, without him what was the point? It was like taking someone's soul. My face crumpled and I let out a noisy whimper. falling the side, laying on my car seats like it was my bed, I cuddled up to myself and let the pain of losing the guy I loved envelope me in a shield of agony. There was no holding it back, all the stress, all the pain, it hit me like I was a house being demolished, breaking me down, to my very core. That's when I realised, embry was the one. No other guy breaking up with me could make me feel so bad, so painful, so enraged, with anger that soon died off and left me with nothing but week, helpless, agony. The worst part of all... it wasn't even his handwriting. He didn't even have the guts to write it himself.  
>At some point, I feel to sleep, a short dreamless sleep. And when I woke up. I was parked outside my own house. The note and I in the exact same place. I opened my eyes to a sight to the sight of my house. The key's where still in the ignition and I wasn't sure how I got there.<p>

Embry's pov - (through out the getting the letter)

I watched as I saw Samantha's figure moving back to her car, she hopped in, I didn't even get a glimpse of her face, and if I was being honest, I was glad I didn't want to see how this was going to affect here moved away, my tail and hair blowing in the wind. I had turned in to the werewolf last night, and I was still working out how to change back. It was hard, and I knew Sam was helping me all he could, to help me. He even wrote the letter to Samantha, my worse of cause, but he wrote it. I knew she would come to look for me, to see where I was, but I didn't expect it so sudden; I knew she had tried to call me last night, twice, as far as I could remember. I felt someone else fade, and by the sense of it, it was Jared. Images of pain and sadness ran through him, what had him down I don't know.

_What's up?_

_**Embry? When did you phase? Omg, Samantha! What is happening with her? I just told Kim that you hadn't phased yet! Why didn't anyone tell me?**_

_Chill man! I phased last night, I got Sam to write a letter to Samantha to tell her I am breaking up with her._

_**What? Do you realize how much Samantha loves you? She is on the edge of insanity we all know that! And you didn't tell me that Kim was Samantha's sister!**_

I felt a little wolf tear drop down my face, I loved Samantha to, but I knew I couldn't tell her who I really was, not unless she was my imprint, and chances are, she's probably not.

_Chill, she'll find someone else, but enough about me I was talking to you! What's up, man? You seem sad._

_**Kim... I told her I was a werewolf, but she wanted space, I am scared embry, what if she decides I am not what she wants'? **_

_Dude, don't worry, imprint's can't deny there imprinters. _

_**But she said she wanted space... **_

_Yeah and that's what Emily said and I am pretty sure the last time I checked, she chose to be with him, but it wasn't a chose Jared, she did it, because that's where her heart belonged._

_**I know, but I can't help but worry, I don't know what I would do without her...**_

_Dude, man up! You got this! It was written in the stars (as they say) for you and Kim to be together, and I am sure your children will look awesome... stop with the worrying, it will all work out._

_**But what if I do what happened to Emily to her? It would be twice as bad that haemophilia deal, is going against me, I feel like I have to be super careful with her. Like she's a china doll, I am scared that I would kill her if I phased by accident, she wouldn't just be left with a scare, embry, she would die.**_

_Jared, I have my own problems, can we talk about this later?_

_**Sure.**_

Suddenly I felt a shiver cruse up my spine and I fell to the ground with a 'humph'.  
>"Bloody hell" I said. Then I realized I was back, my face hit the muds as I fell, face to the ground, I turned my head and looked down my naked human body with a smirk. "Awesome"<br>"well done, man" Jared said from over me. And next thing I now Sam was joining him.  
>"Well done embry, now we need to get you some spare cloths from the house, I'll be right back." He ran off and an awkward silence fell over me and Jared, Jared just looked at me, and I just looked at him, not moving. Within 3 minutes Sam was back, I got up off the ground and put on the cloths, Sam looked at me awkwardly. "Samantha's sleeping in her car. Outside your house." He said, looking away from me. There was no way I was going to drive her back.<br>"Could you drive her back to her place, Jared?" I looked at Jared. He looked at me, and then nodded. He strode of into the wood, towards where I had had a glimpse of Samantha figure. I sighed heavily. I missed her so much.

Samantha's pov.

I trudged upstairs, I looked over across the landing and saw that Kim had her door open and she was lying on her bed asleep, she looked like she was having a bad dream, but if I was honest, I didn't care. I slipped into my bedroom, sitting on my bed, the tears still rolling down my face silently. But I couldn't hold it in. I let out a shaky sob. And broke down into my pillow. I heard my door creak open and the padding of footsteps, coming towards my bed.  
>"Sam?" came Kim's voice. My sobs fell silent, as I felt her sit down on my bed. "What's happened?" I wanted to come out with it straight, she would find out eventually.<br>"Embry broke up with me" I said, it burned on the way out, I turned to look at Kim, whose face hit a pained look. Silence took over and we just looked at each other, Kim looked hurt, and saddened by the news. Silent tears rolled down my face as I thought about how embry had been such a dominant figure over the family, during Kim's accident. I needed to change the subject. I couldn't stand the ache that rolled through my body, any more. But unfortunately the first thing that came to mind was, Sarah and if's conversation yesterday, I was meaning to talk to her about.  
>I took a shaky breath. "I saw Sarah yesterday" I said. Kim gave me a sympathetic look.<br>"We shouldn't talk about her, we need to get this Emb-"  
>"she asked me how you where, I said I thought you had a boyfriend" I said looking down, interrupting Kim, and making it clear I wanted to change the subject.<br>"Same-"  
>"she looked jealous, and then she told me that Jared had asked her to marry him, but she said no" I blurted out. There was silence. "I wanted to tell you just in case he was the sort of guy that would just jump-"<br>"Samantha, shut up," she demanded. Her voice on the edge, I looked up to see her getting up from the bed and making an exit. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I let her leave, not have the energy to make a move.


End file.
